


Мир

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Мир

**Глава 1**

За огромными, от пола до потолка, окнами дождь. Монотонное гудение кулеров и тихий шелест, с которым клавиши нажимаются на клавиатуре, — вот и все звуки. Вроде в комнате не холодно, но почему-то пробирает изнутри. Осень – это прежде всего небо, ложащееся на плечи простых смертных неподъемной свинцовой тяжестью, пригибающее к земле навалившимися вдруг проблемами и невзгодами. Пора меланхолии и черной тоски, на которую нет времени.

Оракул: — Ну что, готово?

Телепат: — Почти.

Краткий обмен сообщениями в аське — вот и весь разговор, а ведь они сидят в одной комнате, только за разными компьютерами. Шульдиху хочется говорить. Неважно о чем, главное, чтобы вслух. Желательно громко, можно даже хохотать невпопад — всё что угодно, лишь бы разбить вдребезги эту удушающую тишину. Но он молчит.

Кроуфорд сосредоточен на работе, и даже обмен асечными сообщениями всего лишь необходимое зло. У него болит голова от видений, которые ведут в противоположные стороны, и во рту пересохло так, что кажется, он не сможет пошевелить языком. Отчаянно хочется пить, особенно когда льет дождь. Но он не позволяет себе даже такой малости, прекрасно зная, что если хоть немного расслабится, то тут же сдаст все остальные позиции.

Его пример заразителен.

Телепат: — Есть. Лови.

Шульдих откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза. Он обещает себе, что всего лишь на пару минут, пока Кроуфорд будет занят просмотром полученных данных. Но отрубается раньше, чем успевает мысленно проговорить себе это обещание.

Кроуфорд снимает очки, трёт воспаленные глаза. Под веками, кажется, песок, их режет изнутри, так что смотреть на черные буквы на белом фоне документа Word'а невыносимо больно. Он окидывает комнату блуждающим взглядом, надеясь обмануть организм, переключив внимание на другие цвета с осточертевшего белого. Его взгляд спотыкается о Шульдиха. Тот свернулся на кресле в какую-то немыслимую фигуру, одновременно пытаясь подложить под голову хотя бы собственную руку в качестве импровизированной подушки и забраться в кресло с ногами, спасая конечности от сквозняка.

Кроуфорд думает о том, что ему чертовски не хочется будить рыжего. Тот уже отработал свой лимит. Но без его помощи — никак.

Он хочет позвать, но с губ его срывается хриплый выдох, в котором едва ли можно разобрать имя напарника.

Кроуфорд встаёт с отчетливо слышимым хрустом – спины нет, шеи нет, головы, судя по ощущениям, тоже нет – и подходит к Шульдиху. Касается плеча и чуть сжимает, не рискуя довериться голосу.

— Я не сплю. Не сплю, — заторможено отвечает Шульдих, с трудом открывая покрасневшие глаза.

Брэд облизывает потрескавшиеся губы и растягивает их в извиняющейся улыбке.

Спросонья Шульдих думает, что смерть улыбалась бы дружелюбнее.

— Кофе? — с надеждой предлагает он, радуясь уже тому, что можно сказать вслух хоть что-нибудь.

Кроуфорд отрицательно качает головой и, наконец, хриплым голосом отвечает:

— Спать.

На автомате они добираются до спальни. Кроуфорд ещё помнит свое смутное удивление тому, что рыжий не пошел к себе, но больше ничего. Сил разбираться, в любом случае, у него сейчас нет.

А Шульдих, поворачивая в спальню напарника, думает только о том, что до кровати Кроуфорда на тридцать шагов меньше, чем до его собственной.

Утро начинается через три часа сна со звонка стационарного телефона.

— Да, Кроуфорд слушает, — отвечает он собеседнику стандартной фразой. Прямо не человек, а автоответчик.

Рыжий заползает под подушку. Он уверен, что на тот свет его напарник явится точно с таким же приветствием.

— Да. Нет. Да, — последовательно отвечает Кроуфорд. Его голос мертв.

Он вешает трубку и трясет головой, пытаясь заставить себя включиться в режим хоть какого-нибудь функционирования. Желательно не столь ограниченного, как сейчас. Мантра "я смогу, если не я, то кто" почти помогает. По крайней мере, наводит на мысль разбудить Шульдиха.

— Подъём.

В любое другое время Шульдих огрызнулся бы и в самом мягком варианте просто послал раздражитель в пешее эротическое, но сейчас он только мученически стонет и честно пытается проснуться.

«Лучше бы не спали», — думают они оба, пытаясь прочухаться с помощью контрастного душа и ударной порции кофе.

За окном ночь и звезд совершенно не видно, но дождь всё так же монотонно стучит по стеклу, рисуя узоры пролитыми слезами неба. В такое время спать бы, завернувшись в несколько одеял, а лучше с кем-то дорогим в обнимку...

Мечты проносятся в голове Шульдиха наравне со строчками сухого отчета, в котором он излагает аналитические данные по своему объекту. Кроуфорд мыслит куда как приземление: если они не выгребут, то их погребут.

Оракул: — Лови.

Телепат: — Работаю.

Они снова молчат. Так проще при работе с материалами. Письменная речь заменяет любую другую вербализацию.

Ровно в семь вечера Шульдих отсылает Кроуфорду последний на сегодня файл и, не прощаясь, выходит из кабинета. Кроуфорд не желает ему удачи и даже не поднимает головы от компьютера: он уверен, что напарник выжмет всё возможное из того, что имеет в распоряжении. Смерти в его будущем нет, а значит, и говорить не о чем.

Шульдих собирается, совершая привычный, отработанный до мелочей, ритуал. Стимулятор. Одежда. Кобура с оружием. Не забыть проверить. Деньги. Документы.

На улице ливень. Луна спряталась за тучами. Ничего не видно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и уличные фонари ничуть не помогают. Шульдих ведет машину осторожно, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руль. При таких погодных условиях не до позерства: не улететь бы в кювет и вписаться во все повороты, скорость-то неукоснительно растет. До тех пор, пока не приходится съехать на проселочную дорогу.

Через десять минут езды по местным ухабам, рытвинам и кочкам Шульдих свято верит в то, что пробьет потолок собственной головой. Ремень безопасности совершенно не спасает. Когда час спустя то подобие дороги, по которой рыжему пришлось ехать, заканчивается тупиком, Шульдих уже даже не шипит сквозь зубы, а просто глушит мотор, хватает фонарик, компас, ещё раз сверяется с картой и, оставив карту в машине, выбирается наружу. Продираться сквозь траву высотой по грудь взрослому человеку, ночью, под проливным дождем — удовольствие ни с чем не сравнимое, зато бодрит невероятно: прилечь и отдохнуть уже точно не хочется.

Тащиться приходиться долго, и дождь, как назло, даже не думает стихать. Неожиданно полоса препятствий, казавшаяся непреодолимой, резко обрывается, буквально выплевывая Шульдиха на дорогу. Называть её так, конечно, можно только условно: больше похоже на тропинку, изъеденную рытвинами.

Шульдих передергивает плечами, думая о том, что сейчас у него, наверное, даже нижнее белье мокрое. Как бы не заболеть… Мысли текут лениво и зло.

Он верит оракулу достаточно, чтобы работать в такую погоду, но ни черта не понимает, почему это надо делать именно сегодня.

Здесь он уже был. До цели его ночного путешествия осталось всего ничего: четыре поворота, пройти в ворота между двумя раскоряченными пнями, повернуть налево и – вау, он уже будет на месте.

_ /Думаешь, я тебе поверю?/ – неприкрытая насмешка в бархатистом голосе. Не будь в нем так много сарказма, слушать его можно было бы вечно. _

_ /А у тебя есть варианты?/ – ответ под стать вопросу. Во всех смыслах. _

_ /Какой-то идиотский разговор, не находишь?/ _

_ /Ты не можешь мне гарантировать…/ _

_ /Ты тоже/. _

_ Помолчали, думая каждый о своём. _

_ /И долго мы будем бодаться?/ _

_ /Ну, я не знаю, как ты, а у меня дел до второго пришествия — вагон и маленькая тележка/. _

_ /Шульдих/. _

_ /Брэд/. _

_ /Будем знакомы/. _

_ / Подъем!/ – вклинился в их разговор резкий окрик командира. Его мысленный посыл – огненная плеть. Телепат поморщился, оракул, впрочем, тоже. В связке отдача всегда идет на двоих. _

_ Сжать зубы и встать – сложная задача, когда за спиной хрен его уже разберет сколько миль, а ты их все преодолел на своих двоих, да ещё и с полной выкладкой. _

_ Армейское снаряжение неумолимо тянуло к земле. Влажность такая, что хотелось протереть даже глаза, лишь бы видимость хоть чуть-чуть улучшилась. Седьмой пот давно остался в прошлом. _

_ /По сторонам смотреть. Не спать. Смотреть. Не спать./ _

Тогда, в джунглях Амазонки – в самой жопе мира, как любил говаривать майор Браймс, – было намного тяжелее. Почему же сейчас отсутствие комфорта воспринимается с таким скрипом? Размяк. Привык к другому. Ехидные мысли о самом себе вертятся в голове похуже заевшей граммофонной пластинки. Шульдих переходит почти на бег, стараясь преодолеть оставшееся расстояние как можно быстрее. В ботинках неприятно хлюпает.

Дом появляется неожиданно. Как в старом добром ужастике — под раскат грома, озаряясь вспышками ветвистых молний.

Будучи активным телепатом и пассивным эмпатом, Шульдиха передергивает от близости этого места. От него разит. Пожалуй, в обоих смыслах.

Чем ближе он подходит к огороженной территории, тем отчетливее чувствует себя идиотом, радостно шагающим в полное дерьмо.

Ворота в ад открываются медленно, с душераздирающим скрипом.

— Здравствуйте, герр Шульдих.

— Герр Фридман, доброй ночи.

Телепат смотрит на встречающего и нервно сглатывает. Весь в белом, он напоминает Шульдиху Кентервильское привидение, до полного попадания в образ не хватает только цепей и пронзительных подвываний.

— Вы снова к 233?

— Я его забираю, — из внутреннего кармана плаща он достает и протягивает смотрителю сложенные в несколько раз бумаги.

Смотритель неодобрительно качает головой, но от комментариев воздерживается.

Старинные часы в огромном просторном холле начинают отбивать время. Гулко – так что звук, кажется, пробирает до костей. Шульдих сейчас бы не отказался от обжигающе горячих чая и душа – да от чего угодно согревающего. Но на это рассчитывать не приходится.

Герр Фридман не отличается немецким гостеприимством, а воспользоваться его профессиональным Шульдиху не хочется ни за какие сокровища мира.

Банк подопытных кроликов, а не больница для реабилитации душевнобольных людей.

На отшибе, подальше от цивилизации… странно, что не в Siberia…

«Интересно, на зуб попробует?» — раздраженно думает рыжий, с усилием заставляя себя оставаться на месте, ведь мяться совершенно несолидно для такого крутого парня, как он.

— Герр Шульдих, вы сильно рискуете. То, что вы нашли контакт с образцом, не означает ровным счетом ничего. Подчеркиваю: он непригоден для профильный работы.

«И уж, тем более, непригоден для работы в команде», — прибавляет к внушению Шульдих, благостно кивая в такт «вразумляющей «речи».

— Герр Фридман, приказы руководства не обсуждаются, — белозубая улыбка.

— Да-да, конечно, — поспешно подтверждает свою лояльность смотритель. – Прошу. Нам сюда.

О том, что гость прекрасно помнит дорогу, Шульдих решает не уточнять. Дурное настроение он всегда найдет на ком выместить.

Широкая лестница ведет на второй этаж. От неё отходят два длинных коридора. Правое и левое крыло донорского банка подопытных мышек для лабораторий Эсцет ничем друг от друга не отличаются. Разве что в левом содержат самых буйных и стены тут, впрочем, как и двери, и решетки на окнах, и скудная мебель, привинченная к полу и обитая войлоком, чтобы, не дай бог, подопечные не самоустранились в момент просветления рассудка, сделаны из особо прочных материалов.

— Посмотри, кто к тебе пришел, — громко говорит герр Фридман обращаясь к темноте. Окна в комнате есть, но свет, то и дело исчезающей за облаками луны, слишком скуден, а верхнее освещение не включено.

/Время отбоя – это когда всем психам пора спать, но ты же не псих, верно, друг?/ — смеется в сознании человека по ту сторону решеток Шульдих.

/А… это опять ты, рыжий/ — ни капли удивления.

Впрочем, телепат не уверен, что эта способность не атрофировалась в его собеседнике со многими другими в глубоком детстве.

/Да, я, снова я и опять я. А ты разве по мне не скучал?/

/Ты единственное моё развлечение. Почти как реклама на канале футбола. Хреновое, но всё-таки хоть какое-то разнообразие/.

Шульдих мысленно смеётся. Нет, всё-таки этот ненормальный прекрасно впишется в их странный дуэт – тут никаких предсказаний не требуется!

Фридман не замечает ничего необычного, проверяет показания сигнализации. Как и на пяти уже произошедших "свиданиях с пациентом", он не ощущает установленный Шульдихом телепатический канал связи с его подопечным. Рыжий мог бы гордится собой, если бы не знал, что в места, подобные этим запихивают, далеко не звезд.

Однако замечание Смотрителя заставляет его поморщиться. Он никогда не понимал смысл бесцельной провокации, особенно когда "жертва" сильнее "охотника".

— Я смотрю, ты сегодня в хорошем настроении, приятель.

Телепат не сводит глаз с того, кому вскорости придется доверить свою спину, и без применения Дара читает во всем существе этого, запрятанного в смирительную рубашку для особо буйных психов, холодный расчет: сколько надо выждать, прежде чем начать движение, как лучше подобраться, чтобы вцепиться в глотку и вырвать кадык, и удастся ли довести дело до конца, с учетом того, что смотритель тут не один.

— Не стоит провоцировать моего человека, — мягким, завораживающим голосом, ничуть не хуже тех, которыми обладали в древности сирены, предупреждает Шульдих.

Фридман нервно поводит плечами. Этот вечно улыбающийся рыжий тип с характерным немецким акцентом вгоняет его в ступор одним своим присутствием. Ассоциация с Горгоной ему подходит намного сильнее.

/Я бы этого не сделал/ — смеется мысленно берсерк, и его смех в сознании телепата обретает материальное воплощение в виде связки метательных кинжалов, пущенных не дрогнувшей рукой в цель.

/Никогда не сомневался, что ты более чем в своём уме/ — Шульдих злится на смотрителя за то, что тот копается. Он не понимает, почему для удобства нельзя включить свет, но молчит, предпочитая до поры до времени не лезть под руку.

В конце концов, некоторые неудобства для достижения цели можно и потерпеть.

Решетка открывается медленно, но без всякого скрипа, который подсознательно ожидает услышать телепат.

— Позвольте нам пару минут побыть вдвоем.

— Уверены, что справитесь?

Банальная вежливость. Фридману всё равно. Он искренне считает, что выпускать таких маньяков на волю — плохая идея. А если бы в его силах было решать, кому быть по какую сторону решетки, то немец оказался в соседней камере от Фарфарелло.

— Разумеется.

Шульдих терпеливо дожидается, пока смотритель исчезнет в конце коридора, и только тогда заходит в камеру. Он прикрывает за собой дверь и подходит к психу.

Он наклоняется и делает вид, что расстегивает ремни рубашки. Как он и предполагал, они держаться только на честном слове. Рыжий так не умеет, но клятвенно обещает, что это только пока.

/Если бы Фридман узнал.../

/То мне было бы обеспеченно свидание с электрошокером/ — Фарфарелло сама невозмутимость.

/А... да-да, помню. Боль заставляет тебя чувствовать себя живым/.

Шульдих смеется в голос. Подхваченный эхом, смех разносится по длинному коридору, и вслед ему кто-то из "соседей" начинает бесноваться в своей камере. Проходит меньше минуты, как оба крыла наполняются стонами, воем, криком и диким смехом.

— Красиво. Кажется, будто кто-то забыл закрыть дверь в Преисподнюю и это голоса грешников, — комментирует Фарфарелло, ловко поднимаясь на ноги. Он с удовольствием потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы, и многообещающе улыбается.

Яркий свет верхнего освещения озаряет камеры и коридоры. Слепит глаза и добавляет нотку сумасшествия во все происходящее.

Шульдих и Фарфарелло выходят из камеры и вежливо пропускают спешащих по коридору медбратов: психов надо успокоить, а это задача далеко не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд. Ведь, прежде чем вколоть успокоительное, к больному ещё надо подобраться. А что, он дурак, что ли, подсовывать части своего тела под шприц?

Фридман встречает их на полпути. Его лицо — застывшая маска, только уголок рта чуть дергается. Шульдиху хочется посоветовать смотрителю... много чего хочется, но он благоразумно сдерживается и вежливо прощается.

— Алиса, я открыл бы над тобой зонтик, но зонтика нет, — стоя под козырьком "санатория", говорит Фарфарелло.

— Пойдем, мой белый кролик, нас ждет сумасшедший Шляпник,— усмехается Шульдих и шагает навстречу, кажется, практически осязаемой стене дождя. — Надеюсь, он догадается заказать нам горячий ужин и что-нибудь алкогольное для согрева.

Они идут почти вслепую. Кажется, вытяни руку – и не сможешь её рассмотреть.

За время, проведенное в стенах обители милосердия, ливень только усилился.

Рыжему кажется, что до машины они добираются спустя целую вечность плутаний по дороге в никуда.

— Блядство, — резюмирует Шульдих и, сняв промокшие насквозь ботинки, патетично выливает на улицу воду.

— Не думаю, что это сильно поможет, — доверительно сообщает Фарфарелло, которому, кажется, абсолютно не мешает ни то, что они похожи на двух вымокших дворовых псов, ни то, что можно подхватить воспаление легких и умереть.

Конечно, Шульдих преувеличивает, всё не настолько ужасно.

Злой взгляд служит Фарфарелло лучшим ответом.

— Ненавижу тебя, — устало сообщает телепат трубке, зажатой между ухом и плечом. — Да. Да.

После короткого обмена сообщениями Шульдих зашвыривает мобильный в бардачок и с особым удовольствием повторяет:

— Ненавижу. — Он заводит машину и разворачивается, чтобы двинуть в обратный путь. — Вот так и живем, Эрро.

Фарфарелло никак не реагирует на происходящее, предпочитая не тратить время попусту. Устроившись как можно удобнее в "штурманском" кресле, берсерк уже сладко спит.

— Ненавижу, — с чувством повторяет Шульдих и сосредотачивается на дороге.

До временного стойбища, как называет квартиру оракул, они добираются только на самом рассвете. Впрочем, об этом было бы трудно догадаться, если бы не часы, — в такую темноту погружен мир.

— Подъем.

Голос у Шульдиха совсем осип, то ли от долгого молчания, то ли как первый вестник будущей болезни. Простуда у рыжего ещё с детства начиналась с горла. Что может быть хуже для телепата, чем неспособность говорить. С другой стороны, бедные окружающие, он же начинает вещать мысленно в два, а то и в три раза больше.

У Фарфарелло, на зависть Шульдиху, вид был такой, будто он только что с курорта вернулся.

Во временном стойбище существенно ничего не изменилось. Свет горит только в кабинете. Дома прохладно и тихо. «Хуже склепа», — думает Шульдих и, не заглядывая к Кроуфорду, уходит в ванну.

Он брезгливо скидывает мокрую одежду и с удовольствием включает горячую воду, постепенно повышая температуру.

Фарфарелло пристально разглядывает Кроуфорда до тех пор, пока тот не соизволяет обратить на него своё внимание. Эта игра в гляделки длится пару минут, пока берсерк уважительно не склоняет голову. Никакого раболепства, истинное уважение. Кроуфорд отвечает таким же четко отмеренным, словно в лаборатории доза препарата, кивком.

— Рад знакомству…

— Эрро. Можно просто Эрро, — растягивает губы в равнодушной улыбке Фарфарелло и, не спрашивая разрешения, устраивается с ногами в кресле, в котором прошлым вечером пытался свернуться клубочком телепат.

Матовый свет серого, промозглого утра едва пробивается сквозь легкие, летящие шторы. Они здесь так же неуместны, как и балерина на фронте, танцующая партию из "Лебединого озера" во время яростной битвы двух противоборствующих сторон. От сравнения, пришедшего в голову, Кроуфорд кривится, как от острой зубной боли.

— Что ж, добро пожаловать в команду, Эрро, — Брэд не делает даже попытки встать, чтобы поприветствовать нового человека, как того требуют нормы американской вежливости.

Впрочем, здесь и сейчас от него этого никто и не ждет.

— Твоя комната готова.

— Подвал, как я заказывал? – уточняет Фарфарелло, нагло щуря кошачьи глаза.

— С латинскими псалмами в формате МР3.

Эрро широко улыбается.

— Сработаемся, — констатирует он, и Кроуфорду почему-то кажется, что только что он прошел какой-то очень сложный тест на профпригодность. Теперь перед ним открыта дорога хоть в Белый дом, хоть на забронированное место в шаттле, отбывающем на орбиту Земли.

— Оборудование получишь позже, — невозмутимо раздает распоряжения оракул и, автоматически предвидя следующий вопрос, добавляет: — Тренироваться имеет смысл начать с утра. Коллективные тренировки начнутся послезавтра.

Молния расчерчивает стальной клочок неба, виднеющийся из окна, почти неоновым блеском. Фарфарелло склоняет голову ещё раз, да так естественно, будто проворачивал подобное уже пару тысяч раз до, и выходит из кабинета. Толстый ворс ковра глушит его шаги.

Оракул замечает, что тот расхаживает босиком, краем глаза зацепившись за мелькнувшие в дверях пятки.

— Какой бред, — вздыхает он и потирает раскалывающиеся от боли виски.

Кроуфорд уходит на кухню, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть – и следующий, кто заглянет в кабинет, обнаружит в этом кресле хладный труп.

Оракула также совершенно не радует перспектива получить то, что он хочет больше всего на свете, а потом всю оставшуюся жизнь работать на одни лекарства.

На кухне мягкий ровный свет трех матовых светильников создает непередаваемо уютную атмосферу.

_ — Шульдих, у нас нет таких средств. Ты понимаешь, что мы не можем себе сейчас позволить этот дом? – Кроуфорд злился. _

_ — Да, — послушно кивнул рыжий и остановился с блаженной улыбкой посередине кухни. – Но снимем мы именно его. _

_ Оракул чуть не взвыл. Порой с телепатом совершенно было невозможно договориться. Палка, блин, о двух концах. _

_ Кроуфорд ослабил тугой узел галстука и медленно выдохнул. _

_ — Ты похож на чайник, который вот-вот взорвется, — прокомментировал Шульдих, не поворачиваясь к Брэду. _

_ — Я понимаю, почему телепатов ненавидят. _

_ — И боятся. _

_ — И ненавидят, — с нажимом повторил Кроуфорд и скрестил руки на груди, подперев плечом косяк двери. _

_ Шульдих пожал плечами. _

_ — Я не читал сейчас твои мысли, — на всякий случай уточнил телепат. _

_ — Я знаю, — многозначительно ответил Брэд. – Мне иногда становится интересно, зачем тебе Дар, когда пятая точка у тебя намного чувствительнее. _

_ — У тебя интуиция времени, у меня интуиция событий. Всё уравновешенно, друг мой. Но дом мы снимем именно этот, — совершенно без перехода закончил Шульдих. _

_ — Я хочу услышать железобетонный аргумент. _

_ — Да пожалуйста… хоть титановый. На кухне и, скорее всего, в ванной – но это ещё стоит проверить – пол с подогревом. _

_ Кроуфорд опешил. И действительно, что на это можно возразить?.. Кроме как «какого хрена», что он собственно и озвучил. _

_ Шульдих наконец-то повернулся лицом к нему и улыбнулся – так жалеют неандертальцев с высоты своего развития. _

_ — Сними ботинки, — посоветовал он. _

_ — Это ещё зачем? _

_ — Сними. Я всё объясню тебе наглядно. Так знаешь, опыты в школе демонстрируют… _

_ — Уволь меня от экскурса в твоё босоногое детство, — отмахнулся Кроуфорд и понял, что о «босоногом» — это он в точку. Когда Шульдих успел избавиться от ботинок и носков, Брэд не смог бы сказать и за миллион баксов, уже с вычетом подоходного налога. _

И ведь что самое противное, рыжий тогда действительно оказался прав. Кроуфорд устало улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тепло проникает в его тело, и становится немного легче существовать в этой суровой реальности.

Привычные действия успокаивают расшатавшиеся нервы: отфильтровать воду, достать с правой верхней полки стенного шкафчика медную, с цветочным узором турку. Оттуда же извлечь обжаренные зерна, перемолоть, отмерив на глаз нужное количество. Затем налить в турку отфильтрованной воды и поставить на газовую плиту. Весь секрет в том, чтобы остаться достаточно терпеливым и не довести до кипения. Кроуфорд с удовольствием вдохнул аромат свежесваренного кофе, достал свежие сливки из холодильника, доставленные утром разносчиком, и voila, s`il vous plait! За одну чашечку такого кофе можно продать жизнь.

Разумеется, чужую.

Недолгая медитация над невесомой фарфоровой чашкой и можно жить дальше. Организм даже почти в это верит.

Дверь в ванную комнату на втором этаже оказывается незапертой. Кроуфорд легонько толкает её и входит в наполненную паром комнату.

— Smile, mother fuck, smile, — мурлычит себе под нос Шульдих. Он расслабленно валяется в джакузи и, кажется, сообщи ему, что через пять минут случится конец света, рыжий ни на секунду не оторвется от своего увлекательного занятия.

Чужое присутствие его совсем не смущает, хотя слуха у него нет. «Коты в марте орут и то музыкальнее», — думает Кроуфорд и присаживается на край джакузи.

— Я выбил бумаги на Наое.

— Блядь, Кроуфорд, я за тебя рад, — не меняя интонаций песни, отвечает Шульдих и добавляет всё так же без перехода: — Приглуши свет.

В уютном полумраке моментально становится лучше глазам. Телепат лениво смотрит на напарника. Они молчат, каждый размышляя о чем-то своём, и заговаривают хором. Чертыхаются тоже одновременно.

Шульдих фыркает и окунается с головой, чтобы немного прийти в себя. По воде лианами полощутся его длинные волосы. Кроуфорд насмешливо хмыкает и думает: «Ну и ундину я себе нашел!»

— Что ты хотел? – спрашивает рыжий, смешно смаргивая воду с ресниц.

— Поделиться радостью, — Кроуфорд устраивается на опущенной крышке унитаза, как на троне, закладывает ногу на ногу и опирается спиной о бачок.

— Да ну? – ехидно-вопросительно тянет рыжий.

— Ну да, — усмехается Кроуфорд, думая о том, что они выглядят так, что краше в гроб кладут.

— Ну, у нас есть четвертый. Команда полностью сформирована согласно требованиям. Мы можем подать заявку о тендере… тьфу, твою! – ругается Шульдих. – Заговариваюсь уже с этим авралом. Ну, ты меня понял? – и, дождавшись согласного кивка от собеседника, спрашивает: — Что не так?

— Почему ты считаешь, что что-то обязательно должно быть не так? – возмущается Кроуфорд, но как-то без особого энтузиазма.

— Потому что, если бы всё было так, то мне пришлось бы вытягивать из тебя информацию тягачом, — и, видя, что напарник собирается возразить, а, может, даже сил хватит и в позу встать, Шульдих добавляет: — Хорошо-хорошо. У нас всё так. Тогда давай я переформулирую вопрос: что плохого у нас успело случиться за тот короткий период времени, пока меня не было дома?

— Я вот думаю, может, ты не настолько устал, раз так много болтаешь? Или данная функция у телепатов работает отдельно от всего остального?

— Очень смешно.

Джакузи работает с тихим монотонным, но приятным для уха гулом. Под воздействием водного массажа мышцы медленно расслабляются, и рыжий практически воочию (если бы такое было возможно) чувствует, как уходят из тела напряжение и усталость.

Кроуфорд не торопится продолжить разговор. Он и сам не знает толком, зачем пришел. Всё равно уже по-другому никак ситуацию не переиграть, остается работать с тем, что есть. Но присутствие язвы, пусть даже потрепанной и злой, неожиданным образом успокаивает.

Он действует на оракула посильнее кофе на законченного кофемана после тяжелого рабочего дня. Этакий островок стабильности посреди бушующего моря цейтнота и беспросветной чернухи.

Кроуфорд потер виски.

— Так что ты мне ответишь? – Шульдих считает, что театральная пауза неприлично затянулась.

— Всё в порядке.

— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Я же чувствую твоё беспокойство.

Шульдих раздраженно хлопает по воде раскрытой ладонью, и пара капель приземляется прямо на стекла очков Кроуфорда. Тот раздраженно шипит, снимает их и вытирает полой своей рубашки.

— Эмпатия. — Если бы слово могло содержать кислоту, то телепату бы не поздоровилось. Но покуда слово остаётся всего лишь словом, рыжий только насмешливо приподнимает бровь.

Он улыбается и терпеливо ждет ответа: вылезать из ванны Шульдих пока не планирует.

Кроуфорд пожимает плечами.

— Наое Наги. Родился в Японии. В возрасте…

— Это я помню. Тяжелое детство, игрушки, прибитые к потолку. Бедный несчастный киндер, которого ты подобрал по распоряжению Эсцет и привез в Ркц.

— Вот видишь ты и так всё знаешь, зачем я буду что-то говорить?

— Хорошо-хорошо, молчу, нем, как рыба, и внимаю тебе о, гуру избранного мной пути. — Кроуфорд дослушивает тираду до конца и хохочет. Рыжий возмущенно вставляет между приступами смеха: — Что? Что ты смеешься? Между прочим, все мы в Ркц жили… Так что, извини, сочувствие сдохло вместе с совестью и моей матерью. А теперь давай по существу?

— По существу Наое является японцем, носителем языка и культуры, что бесконечно ценно для тебя. Сам понимаешь, знания в легком и быстром доступе. Что характерно, он отныне входит в состав нашей команды и является потенциально сильным психокинетиком.

— Потенциально? – из потока всего вышесказанного выделяет для себя только самое важное телепат.

Кроуфорд смотрит куда-то поверх головы рыжего и думает о том, насколько было бы проще работать с напарником, не будь он псионом.

— Ну, да, потенциально, — неохотно подтверждает Брэд и решает, что на этом, в общем-то, ему пора закругляться.

— Нет, погоди! Что значит потенциально?! Мне очень не нравится это слово… Особенно в контексте нашей команды и грядущего испытания!

Шульдих буравит напарника неласковым взглядом, который прекрасно ощущается, несмотря на предусмотрительно снятые очки. Пар там, запотевают, лгать проще…

— Ладно, отдыхай, — спасительная дверь очень близка, но окрик Шульдиха оказывается быстрее. Да и не очень спасает от телепата расстояние всего лишь в какую-то деревянную дверь и пару метров. Вот разные континенты – это другой разговор…

— Стой! Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что наш милый японский мальчик Наое Наги является латентным псионом?

— Нет, — в голосе Кроуфорда звучит столько убежденности, что у рыжего действительно начинает дергаться глаз.

— Мы пропали… Это полный пиздец!

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Справимся, — отрезает Кроуфорд и исчезает за дверью.

/Напарник, ты мне веришь?/ — спрашивает он.

/НЕТ! Будь ты проклят!/

/Не сомневался, что ты уверен в нашем успехе/ — улыбается оракул и проваливается в сон.

Широко раскинув руки в стороны, будто собираясь обнять весь мир, с блаженной улыбкой на лице он дрыхнет без задних ног. Пророчества отступают впервые за очень долгое время. Его сон простое черно-серое забытье.

Шульдих выползает из ванны полчаса спустя, заглядывает в комнату, чтобы продолжить прерванный разговор, и замирает в дверях.

Крадучись, он выходит из комнаты, ругаясь себе под нос на то, что Кроуфорд редкостная свинья.

**Глава 2**

Розенкройц встречает четырех псионов серыми стенами, идеально ухоженными газонами, чистыми дорожками и настороженно-наблюдающей тишиной.

Некоторые вспоминают это место с ужасом и именуют не иначе, как чем второй Освенцим, но Шульдих так не считает. Для него местные концлагерные порядки – норма. По крайней мере, о том, что может быть по-другому, он узнал, только познакомившись с Кроуфордом, который в свою очередь просто попал в организацию не в младенческом возрасте, а в бытность уже вполне себе сформированной личностью. Шутка ли, шестнадцать лет?!

Наое старается держаться поближе к Брэду. Нет, не жмется к ноге, как какая-нибудь шавка, но идет так близко, что если бы вертел головой по сторонам, непременно был задел Кроуфорда.

/Странно, что наш маленький мальчик ещё не ухватился за руку mutter/, — хмыкает телепат. В отличие от своих коллег, он не нервничает. Возвращения домой могут бояться только идиоты и провинившиеся дети. Ни к первым, ни ко вторым Шульдих себя никогда не относил.

/Шульдих, ты чего с утра такой злой?/

/Так с утра же/, — насвистывает рыжий незамысловатую мелодию, безбожно фальшивя. Ему нет никакого дела, пострадают ли чьи-нибудь уши или нет. У него чудесное настроение. Он наконец-то выспался.

Фарфарелло замыкает процессию, плетясь в десяти шагах позади основной группы.

Главное здание РКц являет из себя помесь античного храма и венских дворцов с широкой парадной лестницей и немецким лаконизмом. Пафосно-белое.

На окнах виднеются кактусы, фикусы и прочая неминуемая атрибутика подобного рода учреждений. Всё насквозь фальшивое. На самом деле это место защищено надежнее Пентагона и официальной резиденции АНБ. Легированная сталь внушает уважение, а если к прочим изобретениям оружейной мысли человечества прибавить ещё и факт того, что держать оборону будут натасканные, в первую очередь, на убийство врагов организации псионы, то захватить «школу» силой представляется мало возможным. Впрочем, как и уничтожить. Ядерный взрыв в сердце Европы аналитиками Центра рассматривается как вариант маловероятный. И то, по слухам, Организации есть что противопоставить этой угрозе.

В холле прохладно. Фарфарелло думает, что в гробу было бы уютнее и уж несомненно в его камере как-то спокойнее. Шульдих неприлично фыркает, разряжая гнетущую атмосферу, царящую в стенах «юдоли смерти и печали», обгоняет Брэда и бодро направляется к стойке регистратуры. Ему равнодушно улыбается дежурная, симпатичная блондинка с бюстом, размеру которого могла бы позавидовать и Клаудия Шиффер. Судя по нашивкам на её рукаве, курс четвертый, не младше.

— Доброе утро, — весело здоровается Шульдих, не преминув заглянуть ей в декольте.

— Доброе утро, — сухо отвечает она.

— Мы пришли зарегистрировать нашу команду, — вступает Кроуфорд и непринужденно оттирает телепата назад.

— Назовите имя вашей команды?

Этот вопрос ставит Кроуфорда в тупик. Об этом он как-то не подумал, когда возился с бумагами.

Выжидательная пауза неприлично затягивается. Слышно даже, как, потягиваясь, Фарфарелло хрустит костями.

На выручку оракулу приходит вездесущий телепат, радостно объявляя:

— Шварц.

/Почему?/

/Ну не Вайсс же!/ — хмыкает рыжий и лучезарно улыбается дежурной. Девушка делает вид, что ничего не замечает, кроме работы, но почему-то дробный стук по клавиатуре прерывается почти незаметной паузой.

— Продиктуйте данные членов вашей команды.

Пока Кроуфорд сообщает известные ему сведения, щедрая разбавляя теми, что они вместе с Шульдихом придумали накануне, Фарфарелло с интересом рассматривает внутреннее устройство фортификации, а Наое изображает из себя то ли деталь интерьера, то ли мальчика под шапкой невидимкой. При этом за спиной у Кроуфорда. В чем-то весьма верное расположение: оракул действительно создает впечатление, что за ним, как за каменной стеной.

Шульдих пока до конца не разобрался, насколько имеет смысл верить своей интуиции.

— О, какие люди! – язвительный женский голос привлекает внимание членов новоявленной команды.

В дверях стоят двое: симпатичная азиатка и подтянутый военный, если, конечно, судить, основываясь только на его выправке. Девушка рассматривает их с интересом, но её взгляд то и дело возвращается к Кроуфорду, который в свою очередь безукоризненно вежлив: сначала американская улыбка, затем приветствие.

— Мисс Лин. Полковник. Доброе утро.

Из-под самого потолка на плечо мужчине пикирует голубь. Птица как птица. Летает, пищит, жрет и гадит. Ничего достойного внимания, но Шульдиха передергивает. Ему кажется, что желтые птичьи глаза пристально следят за ними. Хотя он раньше за собой не замечал отвращения к птицам, только к змеям и паукам, сейчас от желания свернуть одной пташке шею свело пальцы. Он засовывает руки в карманы и напускает на себя безразличный вид лондонского денди.

Новоприбывшие подходят, подчеркнуто не обращая внимания на стоящих рядом с Кроуфордом людей.

— Какими судьбами?

Брэд холодно улыбается, поправляет очки – жест, который, насколько уяснил для себя телепат, в зависимости от ситуации призван взбесить противника или выиграть немного времени на обдумывание того, как следует поступить дальше. Впрочем, заминка столь мала, что заставляет усомниться, а был ли мальчик?

— Шульдих, Фарфарелло, Наги, познакомьтесь лидер команды Фарблос — полковник Амриш Карн и его помощница Сильвия Лин.

Оракул, как никто, умеет расставлять приоритеты. Сначала команда, потом остальной мир. Особенно, когда, как поется в одной песне, «и целого мира мало».

Кроуфорд смещается так, чтобы оказаться рядом с Шульдихом.

/Работаешь на репутацию, чтобы потом бездельничать?/

Вопрос телепата остается без ответа.

Наое и Фарфарелло, словно стражи почетного караула, оказываются рядом: берсерк возле телепата, телекинетик со стороны оракула.

— Ммм… интересные экземпляры, — кивает полковник, выворачивая всё так, будто это ему представили Шварц. Притом в порядке отчетности младшего перед старшим по званию.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько, — замечает Кроуфорд, намекая на что-то неведомое. Неведомое даже для него самого. Хотя кто их провидцев разберет? — А какие дела привели сюда вас?

— Работа.

— Думаю, желать удачи не стоит. Это будет слишком лицемерно.

Полковник Амриш удивленно приподнимает бровь, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и с зубовным стуком захлопывает его. Слепые глаза ничего не выражают, но Шульдих чувствует сильную эмпатическую волну неприязни, которая обрушивается на Шварц девятым валом.

Впрочем, для стороннего наблюдателя все это лишь банальный обмен любезностями.

— Самонадеянность не лучшая ваша черта.

— Поэтому я полагаюсь на предвидение, — отрезает Кроуфорд.

В их любезный диалог, с каждой репликой набирающий обороты, вмешивается деловой голос дежурной:

— Полковник Амриш, куратор Геббельс ждет вас.

— Мы ещё продолжим наш разговор, — цедит полковник.

Шульдих смотрит на птицу. Ему кажется, что её желтые глаза будут сниться ему в кошмарах.

— Буду ждать.

Сильвия на прощание улыбается Кроуфорду чуть более тепло, чем это допустимо при таком развитии событий. Но от вопроса до поры до времени телепат решает воздержаться.

В лифте с лица мисс Лин исчезает всякий намек на улыбку. Она раздраженно откидывает длинные черные волосы назад и хмуро бросает:

— Что ты увидел?

— Его команда претендует на наше задание.

— Но мы были первыми! – возмущается Сильвия, достает сигарету, вертит пару секунд в руках и убирает обратно в бездонную дамскую сумочку, в которой хранится, наряду с косметичкой, забытая с прошлого задания взрывчатка.

— Даже не думай, — остерегает Амриш свою подчиненную.

— О чем, милый? – почти пропевает она.

— Ты знаешь, — в его голосе обещание.

Сильвия выходит из лифта, оставив реплику без ответа. С последней её встречи с Кроуфордом в маленьком домике в Альпах, он изменился в лучшую сторону, набрался солидности и утихомирил огнеопасный темперамент. Впрочем, женщина надеется, что не до конца. Просто вулкан страстей ждет до времени своего часа. «Интересно, а в постели он всё так же хорош?»

Полковник настигает свою подчиненную перед самым кабинетом куратора, грубо прижимает к стене, сдавливая горло стальной хваткой:

— Подойдешь к Кроуфорду — отправишься на тот свет.

— А как тогда выяснить, чем они располагают?

— Это твои проблемы. Я всё сказал, — припечатывает он, жадно целует в губы и, одергивая пиджак, входит в кабинет.

Голубь ехидно, как показалось Сильвии, курлычет и залетает вслед за полковником.

Когда вечером новоявленная команда Шварц возвращается домой, сил уже нет даже на то, чтобы материться. Нет, если что-то когда-нибудь и уничтожит машину Эсцет, то это будет несущаяся ей навстречу фура бумажек, которые, согласно регламенту, надо оформить, запротоколировать и завизировать.

— У меня так раскалывается голова от этих бесконечно повторяющихся вопросов, что я сейчас согласился бы даже на гильотину.

Кроуфорд падает на диван в гостиной и, судя по всему, не собирается шевелиться, даже если начнется третья мировая.

Шульдих смеётся. Он на удивление свеж и до отвращения бодр.

— Ой ли, Кроуфорд, что тебя так напрягло?

Насмехается, сволочь, над практически умирающим соратником. Рыжий протягивает стакан с водой и таблетку анальгетика. Брэд берёт, пьёт, но всё равно огрызается тихим шепотом:

— Что? Мозг не задет и радуешься, — на нормальный голос его уже не хватает.

— Как? – показно удивляется рыжий. – Тебе не понравилось проходить допрос с пристрастием?..

— Какой допрос… Ах, ты ж!..

Кроуфорд даже садится, восхищенный пришедшей ему в голову мыслью. И правда, допрос. Как же он сразу этого не понял? Постоянно повторяющиеся вопросы, немного в разной последовательности, разных формулировках и вразнобой… для выявления, так сказать, несостыковок в версии.

Шульдих насмешливо улыбается.

/Что прикидываешь, не спалил ли где-нибудь контору?/

/Нет, думаю о том, это хорошо, что Фарфарелло и Наое не в курсе…/

Они оба предпочитают не произносить важное вслух. Логика проста: все, что сказано, может быть задокументированно, подшито в личное дело и представлено в суде обвиняющей стороной.

Напарники понимающе переглядываются.

— Ну ладно, отдыхай, — милостиво разрешает Шульдих и собирается уходить.

— А ты?

— А я – ветер в поле, звёздное небо… — таинственно бросает рыжий и на прощание машет рукой. – Не жди меня сегодня, я вернусь к рассвету…

— Это откуда?

Кроуфорд спрашивает уже у закрытой двери. Телепат порой чересчур стремителен.

/От меня/, — долетает до него мысленный ответ Шульдиха и он пропадает с канала связи.

Кроуфорд закрывает глаза и перед тем, как провалиться в сон, так и не добравшись до постели, вытаскивает ближайшее будущее телепата на поверхность.

«Секс. Рок. Сильвия Лин… Лин?» — успевает удивиться Кроуфорд и засыпает.

Очаровательная китаянка встречает Шульдиха на танцплощадке ночного клуба «Фаэтон». В этом уютном местечке только для своих рыжий не был уже год. Сменился бармен, подорожали коктейли и пиво, но по-прежнему хороши венгерские сосиски, а музыка всё также пьянит. Просто невозможно долго оставаться неподвижным. Ритм совпадает со стуком сердца, вибрация идет, кажется, через пол, пронизывает всё тело, и невозможно отследить момент, когда вместо того чтобы просто незаметно притоптывать, чуть двигаясь в такт музыке, срываешься в танец.

Шульдих и не пытался удержаться. Один ядрено-голубого цвета коктейль на пустой желудок выпивается почти залпом и море становится не то что по колено, а уже по щиколотку.

«Катали мы ваше солнце», — думает он, встречаясь взглядом с Сильвией Лин.

Она улыбается более чем очаровательно. В её жестах Шульдих читает приглашение. И автоматически начинает прикидывать сюжет возможного развития данной встречи.

Толпа сталкивает их. Они прижимаются разгоряченными алкоголем и танцами телами. Трутся друг о друга, изучая партнера так пристально, что легчайшие прикосновения начинают казаться непристойнее самых откровенных ласк. Китаянка старше Шульдиха, но это рыжий знает из сведений, которые ему сообщил Кроуфорд на обратном пути из Розенкройц, так бы Шульдих ни за что не дал ей больше своего возраста. Ровесница или даже чуть младше. Если старше, значит, опытнее, опаснее. Она гибкая, как кошка – кошка, обучавшаяся искусству кун-фу в тибетском монастыре. Об этом говорит маленькая татуировка паука с цифрами штрих-кода – такую ставят курсантам только там. Её волосы лежат в идеальной прическе, волосок к волоску, несмотря на то, что она танцует, изгибаясь всем телом. Такой идеальный порядок реально достижим только телекинетиками с первой по третью ступень, никак не меньше. Виртуозное владение своими способностями наводит на мысли о нехороших перспективах в будущем. А уж их демонстрация и подавно говорит о многом. Обычно степень мастерства не выставляют напоказ. Незачем давать врагу дополнительные козыри, даже если он ещё пока не является противником. Шульдих не питает иллюзий насчет случайности их встречи и расстановки сил. Но от начатой не им партии он не намерен отказываться.

Сильвия прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что выглядит чертовски соблазнительно, и бесстыдно этим пользуется. Рыжий притягивает девушку к себе, и она с готовностью прижимается к нему. Они замирают посреди танцпола, омытые слепящими огнями, искажающими пространство игрой цвета и света. Люди обтекают их с двух сторон, не нарушая круг пустоты, образовавшийся вокруг них.

/Давайте пропустим стадию взаимного флирта и сразу перейдем к делу/ — первым начинает Шульдих. Прикосновение к её сознанию отдаёт сладостью. Такое же приторное, как те китайские сладости, после которых безумно хочется пить.

/То есть сразу отправимся в постель?/ — она насмешливо приподнимает бровь и чуть опускает взгляд.

Шульдих нагло усмехается и иронично хмыкает. В нём нет ни грамма смущения, да и за что? Что может быть глупее, чем стесняться естественных реакций собственного организма?! Это всё равно что стыдится таких желаний, как напиться или поесть.

/Только если вы на этом будете настаивать/.

Сильвия встаёт на цыпочки и проводит пальцами по щеке рыжего. У неё длинные ногти и она чуть царапает ими кожу.

Шульдих не шевелится, не пытается отстраниться, а терпеливо ждёт продолжения устроенного для него спектакля. Игры телепатов намного сложнее трехмерных шахмат, про противостояние оракулов вообще лучше молчать. Сражение телепата и телекинетика же – это всегда скорость. Один ловит в пространстве движение, второй – сознание в капкан своих желаний.

/И что в тебе только нашел Кроуфорд?/

Вопрос ставит Шульдиха в тупик.

/Ум и красоту/.

/Вторая категория, потенциально первая?/

Шульдих не вздрагивает только потому, что вовремя прикусывает себе язык. Телепату хочется вломиться за её щиты и считать, откуда она могла узнать эту строго конфиденциальную информацию, но он удерживает себя усилием воли. Вместо того чтобы поддаться своим желаниям, он широко улыбается.

/Во мне скрыта уйма талантов/.

/Продемонстрируешь?/ — с вызовом бросает она.

Он исчезает из её рук, словно ещё секунду назад она обнимала воздух. И по ушам бьют ударные. Музыка, успевшая отойти на второй план, врывается в мироощущение телекинетка стихийно, заставляя вздрогнуть от мимолетного страха – реакция на резкий звук. Она приобретает цвет и вес, придавливает к земле, связывает гирями ноги и путает мысли. Иллюзия обособленного мира, ловко сплетенная телепатом, даёт ему необходимое время. Искажение восприятия телепатическим вмешательством настолько неожиданно, что Сильвии приходится потратить ещё десяток секунд на уплотнение щитов, прежде чем начать действовать. Её движение в толпе — это структурированный поиск: она ощупывает объекты — масса, вес, фигура – всё то, что успела считать своим телом, пока касалась телепата. Шульдих сейчас, напротив, – размытая скорость, тень от движения, мысль, летящая быстрее пули из сознания в сознание. Он смотрит на неё чужими глазами, ввинчиваясь в толпу, ни на секунду не оставаясь на одном и том же месте. Шульдих ждёт удачного момента, чтобы напасть. Не его мысли обтекают его мысленный щуп, не задевая его, но он сам останавливается, уловив то, зачем пришел в этот клуб.

На сцене извивается танцовщица, она щедро дарит улыбки направо и налево любому обратившему на неё свой взор – в её сознании почти на повторе вертится странная фраза: «Помни, вовремя предать – это не предать, это предвидеть» и росчерком вязь чужого телепатического дара. «Алая роза упала на грудь», — успевает подумать телепат прежде, чем его вбивает в стену с такой силой, что темнеет в глазах, тащит вниз на пол и расплющивает по поверхности так, что даже мысль о том, чтобы противодействовать этому катку, становится смешной.

Сильвия останавливается над ним, и лежащий на полу Шульдих любуется стройными ногами китаянки. Она вообще на редкость гармонично сложенная девушка. Небольшая грудь – ровно такая, чтобы удобно было взять в ладонь, – гибкое тело и если верить тому, что Шульдих успел считать с поверхности её сознания, весьма искушенная в вопросах близких контактов.

— Как-то слабо, — бросает она небрежно.

У неё чуть растрепалась причёска, глаза горят азартом, крылья носа трепещут, и грудь часто вздымается от быстрого бега. Она облизывает губы и довольно улыбается.

— Сдаться прекрасной женщине — это не проиграть, это уступить, — мурлычет рыжий, демонстративно оглядывая её.

— Вопрос вожделения у телепатов всегда стоял прежде всего.

— Я никому не скажу, что мы не очень сильно разнимся. Первичные инстинкты и должны доминировать. Ты хочешь поговорить о Кроуфорде?

Он старается держать лицо, несмотря на то, что ребра протестующее гнутся под давлением её Дара. Шульдих не ведётся на провокацию, хотя чувство самосохранения буквально толкает его на активные действия.

На лице Сильвии мелькает досада. Она столь мимолетно, что можно принять за игру теней и обман зрения.

Лин отступает, разворачивается на каблуках и идёт прочь.

/Ты идёшь?/

Шульдих улыбается и следует за ней, незаметно потирая рёбра. Похоже, на сладкое у него ещё долго будет аллергия.

Кроуфорд встречает телепата на выходе из дома, где он с Сильвией провёл остаток ночи. Шульдих криво усмехается и подходит к машине. Оракул строг и подтянут. От него пахнет душем, Армани и крепким кофе. Он протягивает телепату сигарету и не начинает разговора раньше, чем они оба закурят по одной.

/Объяснишь?/

/Секс – грязное дело…/ — отвечает словами из песни Шульдих.

Кроуфорд не настаивает на первом вопросе, но следующий звучит так требовательно, что телепат даже не думает увиливать.

/Снотворное?/

/Я – рыжий, честный и влюбленный. Веришь?/

Кроуфорд чуть не давится дымом. С подозрением оглядывает рыжего, подмечая и то, как у него распухли губы, и маленький засос на шее, и в целом помятый вид немца, и качает головой.

/Серьёзно разговаривать ты не намерен?/ — ментальный голос оракула похож на рапиру, гибкую, обоюдоострую и холодную, как и положено стали. Правда, Шульдих более чем уверен, что Кроуфорд любому холодному оружию предпочтёт пистолет. Красивые позы не для него, эффективность куда важнее.

/Она поймала меня в «Фаэтоне», пыталась выяснить, что нас с тобой связывает. Кажется, в ход пошла даже версия общей постели/.

/Небанально/ — насмешливо бросает Кроуфорд. /Удалось что-то выяснить?/

/Команда Фарблос готова порвать нам глотки/.

Небо окрашено в пастельные тона рассвета и солнце сияющей драгоценностью выплывает из-за горизонта, когда вольво цвета синий металлик трогается с места.

В альпийских горах хорошо. Мороз кусает за щёки, забирается под дутые куртки и заставляет гостей ежиться. Не то чтобы действительно холодно, скорее зябко. Деревянный домик со всеми удобствами, набитый доверху холодильник и четыре комнаты, можно сказать, хоромы.

Шульдих стоит на террасе в одном свитере, джинсах и тапочках. У него замерзли руки, покраснел нос и изо рта вырывается белый дымок, но он не уходит. Наблюдает за тем, как Фарфарелло и Наое резвятся, словно малые дети, в снегу.

— Не верится, да? – Кроуфорд опирается о балюстраду рядом с немцем и тоже смотрит вниз.

_ — Ты, кроме как ложки гнуть, можешь что-нибудь ещё сделать?! – заорал Шульдих на телекинетика. _

_ — Нет! – рявкнул тихий мальчик Наое Наги. Его глаза стали на пару секунд по-вампирски алыми и мотор машины предполагаемых противников с громким «пшш» задымился. _

_ Фарфарелло радостно зарычал и сиганул за жертвой, не дождавшись момента, пока Кроуфорд полностью остановит машину. _

_ — С нами Эрро, так кто же против нас? – ошеломленно прокомментировал увиденное Шульдих, и обрушил ментальный удар на собравшуюся действовать Сильвию. _

_ /Бог/. _

_ /Не повезло ему/ — отозвался Кроуфорд, держа на мушке Рихтера и наблюдая за тем, как Берсерк вскрывает водительскую дверь. Консервный нож по отношению к жестяной банке и то гуманнее. /Я – атеист/. _

Шульдих пожимает плечами, отодвигая на задворки сознания воспоминания о недавнем испытании. Он не хочет вспоминать, как это было трудно соединить их четверых ментальной связью, постоянной и основательной, такой, чтобы выдержала нагрузки и не порвалась до тех пор, пока они либо будут находиться на приемлемом друг от друга расстоянии живые и в сознании, либо пока телепат не решит разорвать соединение.

— Да. С одной стороны, не верится, а с другой, психи и дети – это ведь почти синонимы.

— Как жаль, что мы так рано повзрослели, — тихо смеётся Кроуфорд.

Шульдих немного завидует Фарфарелло, у него самого никак не получается подобрать ключ к этому замкнутому японцу. А ведь, по сути, мальчишка мальчишкой – играет в снежки с берсерком, раззадоривает его, поднимая в воздух и отпуская в сугробы.

— У нас есть ещё все шансы сойти с ума, — чёрный юмор в свете такого солнечного дня выглядит кощунством, но напарник не против.

— Следишь? – понимающе то ли спрашивает, то ли констатирует Кроуфорд.

Шульдих на всякий случай согласно кивает головой. Они не говорят о том, что произошло на полигоне неделю назад – каждый по-своему переживает случившееся. Хватило одного разбора полётов, на котором Кроуфорд по пунктам объяснил каждому его косяки и себя, что характерно, не забыл. Таким индивидуалистам, как они, ещё работать и работать, прежде чем они действительно станут командой. Не то что эти… Фарблос…

Правда, это им всё равно не помогло.

Полковник Карн оказался более чем достойным противником, и отсутствие зрения, вопреки мнению медиков РКц о том, что Амришу давно пора на покой, ему ничуть не помешало осуществлять блестящее руководство операцией. Если бы Шварц так не подфартило, если бы Плеханов верил больше словам своего ясновидца, а не собственным глазам, то результат для них мог стать совсем плачевным. И так без травм не обошлось. Притом физические увечья – это всего лишь верхушка айсберга.

— Есть новости? – Шульдих к японцу никак не относится, но мальчишка теперь часть Шварц и если верить Кроуфорду, жизненно необходимая часть.

— Существенно со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось. Остаёмся здесь до дальнейших распоряжений.

Шульдих хочет сказать ему, что всё висит на волоске. Если Наое заберут на обучение в РКц, то они не увидят его в ближайшие четыре года, что в свою очередь станет катастрофой того, о чём телепат старается лишний раз даже не думать. Он хочет сказать ему, что, может, ещё не поздно дать задний ход, но молчит, и без предвидения зная, что люди такого склада характера, как Кроуфорд, от поставленных перед собой целей не отступают. Рыжий хочет поддержать напарника, сказать, что они выложились на все сто процентов, прыгнули выше головы, но он, опять же, ничего не говорит. Только опираясь руками на перила, касается локтем локтя Кроуфорда.

Они не слышат, о чём переговариваются Фарфарелло и Наги, но им достаточно интонаций, чтобы понять, что всё под контролем.

Простое соревнование, чтобы выявить, какая из команд сильнее, и, соответственно, более достойна выполнить задание Эсцет, превратилась в войну, жестокую и беспощадную. Войну без правил. Больше всего Шульдих ненавидит ждать и обмусоливать уже произошедшее, но раз за разом возвращается к Фарблос.

Сильвия Лин досталась ему – женщина-танк, что по психотипу, что по интенсивности Дара. И всё-таки та ночь была как нельзя кстати. Что может быть проще, чем закинуть крючок во время секса. Напряжно, муторно, никакого удовольствия. Но вовремя предать…

Шульдих запрокидывает голову и смотрит на слепящее солнце. Перед глазами танцуют алые всполохи Рихтера, который рискнул, несмотря на направленное на него оружие, атаковать.

— Осторожно! Дерево! – громкий окрик Кроуфорда заставляет телепата активировать ментальную связь раньше, чем он понимает, что же на самом деле происходит.

Дар Наое перешёл из пассивной стадии в активную, и теперь тихий японский мальчик больше напоминает ходящую катастрофу.

Телекинетический удар проваливается мимо ушедшего в боковой перекат Фарфарелло и врезается в ствол ели. Дерево вздрагивает и со скрежетом начинает крениться.

— Дерево падает! – прежде чем начать смеяться, кричит телепат.

Выходит почти как у Одри Хепберн, только в роли вдупель пьяного мужика здесь выступает настоящая ель.

Кроуфорд переводит недоуменный взгляд на рыжего и тоже начинает хохотать. Насколько же выдрессировала эта тренировка в режиме реального времени, если они так реагируют?!

Дерево падает на сугробы, поднимая в воздух мишуру снежного крошева. Наое стоит покрасневший, как рак, а Фарфарелло невозмутимо изучает срез.

Неожиданное веселье прерывает звонок стационарного телефона. Кроуфорд исчезает по направлению к комнате и не забывает плотно закрыть за собой дверь.

Звонить сюда могут только «Они», и Шульдих мечется по гостиной, словно тигр по клетке. А что? Такой же рыжий и характер хищный.

Когда Кроуфорд появляется в дверях гостиной, его лицо выражает всю скорбь мира.

— Они нам всё-таки отказали? – не выдерживает Шульдих и вскакивает, не в силах больше оставаться спокойным. – Но это же нечестно! Мы же их сделали, несмотря ни на что! Ну и что, что они первые похитили информацию?! Мы же её сумели перехватить и сдать в срок!

Оракул поправляет очки, тяжело вздыхает и грустно отвечает:

— Да нет.

Но портит весь трагизм момента сам, широко улыбаясь команде.

— Мы едем в Японию. Все вчетвером!

**Глава 3**

Ночь вступила в свои права три часа назад. Токио – вечный муравейник бесконечного броуновского движения — немного сбавил свой бешеный ритм. Люди спят и видят сны. Или не видят. Это уже как повезет. «Умирают на закате, чтобы воскреснуть на рассвете», как говорит Фарфарелло. Жалюзи опущены и в гостиную не проникает матовый свет полной луны. Время сумасшедших и лунатиков. Шварц полуночничают почти в полном составе.

— Политкорректность и толерантность наше всё. – Шульдих экспрессивно разводит руками в стороны и попадает прямехонько по лбу Фарфарелло. Но телепат настолько занят спором, что его промах остаётся вне сферы внимания. – Точнее, ваше всё!

— Шульдих, ты пьян, — раздраженно ворчит Эрро, на которого алкоголь практически не действует. Берсерк – одно слово объясняет целый пласт таких вещей, как почему он способен бодрствовать сутками напролет, не чувствует боли и умеет генерировать электричество. Последнее встало бюджету Шварц уже в немаленькую сумму.

Его реплика остаётся похороненной на дне глубоких вод Леты.

— Чем тебе американская нация так насолила? – Кроуфорд с сожалением отставляет в сторону только что приконченную бутылку. – У нас ещё есть?

Фарфарелло неодобрительно качает головой. Он не любят пьяных людей (может, завидует?), но почему-то не уходит.

— По-моему, вам обоим хватит.

Его бормотание продолжают игнорировать что один, что другой.

В комнате довольно темно и совсем нежарко. Шаровидные абажуры распространяют вокруг себя мягкий, можно сказать, матовый свет. Он не дотягивает до пола, и кажется, что у самых ног клубиться дымка. Обман зрения. На самом деле просто ворс у ковра слишком густой, топорщащийся в разные стороны, и тени ложатся неровно.

На невысоком журнальном столике разложено нехитрое угощение, главным блюдом которого является виски. И повод как-никак есть. Неожиданно нашёлся первый кусочек будущей мозаики.

_ Шульдих наклонился вперёд и заглянул оракулу через плечо, оценивая найденный им на просторах сети пейзаж. _

_ — Брэд, отвлекись от биржевых сводок, — в голосе Рыжего наравне с насмешкой слышалась радость. _

_ — Ты его убрал? – Кроуфорд щелкнул мышкой, и на экране появились скучные столбики цифр. _

_ — Бомба сработала строго по часам. Наш клиент отправлен к праотцам. Или к кому они там, эти японцы, отпочковываются? _

_ — Но ты ведь пришёл не за этим. _

_ Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку офисного кресла, заложил руки за голову и посмотрел в глаза напарнику. _

_ — Сын нашего клиента выжил, а его сестра доставлена в больницу в очень тяжелом состоянии. _

_ — Так убери, — оракул недоуменно приподнял бровь. Его такие тонкости совершенно не интересовали. _

_ — Я уверен, что ты передумаешь, когда увидишь, как он выглядит… _

— Нет, ну, Кроуфорд, что тебе не нравится? Подумаешь, гей-парад…

— А почему он празднуется почти как национальный праздник? – в голосе оракула раздражение, пьяное, а от этого более злое.

— Потому что вы, американцы, привнесли в нашу культуру ваши заскоки. И вообще, что ты имеешь против геев? – немецкий акцент Шульдиха после всего выпитого режет слух. Сейчас он разговаривает по-английски, но так, что кажется, будто все существительные пишутся с заглавной буквы. Истинно, корни не вытравить ничем.

— Против них я ничего не имею, но так же совершенно невозможно стало жить. Куда не плюнь — везде тема!

Шульдих смеётся. Правда, старается это делать негромко. Наое давно был отослан спать… чтобы не мешал взрослым после тяжелого трудового дня расслабляться.

Кроуфорд крутит в руке стакан. Лёд музыкально гремит, ударяясь о стенку богемского хрусталя. Фарфарелло играется с лопаткой для колки льда. Для сцены из какого-нибудь хорошего английского детектива не хватает только убитой мадам на полу.

— Ну, тема и тема. Лесбиянки давно везде и ничего. Притом, что хуже: лесбиянки, геи или феминистки – ещё большой вопрос, — Шульдих щурится. – Да и где ты видел раскрытие темы?

— Как? – восклицает Кроуфорд и даже подаётся вперёд. – А кино? А театральные представления? Книги, в конце концов!

— И даже религия. Хотя я, в целом, «за», — поддерживает Фарфарелло.

— Почему это «за»? – с подозрением спрашивает оракул. Шульдих начинает хохотать раньше, чем Эрро успевает открыть рот. Воистину, раньше телепата рождается его любопытство.

— Это должно оскорблять Бога.

— Согласен, — кивает Кроуфорд рыжему. – Глупый был вопрос. Меня вот интересует, что ты, Эрро, скажешь, когда церковь разрешит однополые браки.

— У меня будет на один повод больше не любить Бога, — в голосе Фарфарелло скука. Обсуждать тонкие материя миросотворения и человекофункционирования надо в соответствующей компании.

Но Шульдиха подобное совершенно не волнует. Тема, затронутая Кроуфордом, была куда как интереснее.

— Так что там с геями?

— Неудобно, — Кроуфорд задумчив настолько, насколько бывают люди, только очень основательно приложившиеся к горячительным напиткам.

— Неудобно что? – рыжий сводит брови к переносице, пытаясь уследить за отжигающий джигу логикой оракула.

— С мужиком сексом заниматься, — поясняет тот немного раздраженно.

Шульдих и Фарфарелло переглядываются.

— Почему неудобно? – осторожно интересуется телепат.

— Так грудей нет, — веско замечает Кроуфорд. – Даже потрогать не за что.

— Как это не за что? – возмущается рыжий.

— Ребята, кажется, вам хватит.

Фарфарелло неумолим. В такие минуты он уверен, что люди написали Библию вовсе не с божественного провиденья.

— Нет, подожди, Эрро, пусть он объяснит, почему это у парня нечего потрогать? — Шульдих заводится на пустом месте, и невозможно разобрать, шутит он или говорит серьёзно.

Кроуфорд снимает очки и близоруко щурится, оглядываясь в поисках чего-то, чем бы можно было протереть стёкла. Не обнаружив ничего подходящего, он наклоняется вперёд и сосредоточенно вытирает стёкла о рубашку Шульдиха.

Телепат буравит взглядом ему макушку.

— Кхм? – охренев, интересуется он.

— Ну, не за член же, ей-богу…

— Именно за него, — рыжий отталкивает Кроуфорда, и тот усаживается обратно. Надевает очки и довольно поправляет своим коронным жестом.

— Нет, я с тобой не согласен.

— Проверим? – Шульдих предлагает совершенно без задней мысли.

— Ты ещё предложи проверить возможность секса двух здоровых мужиков на алтаре?! – фыркает Кроуфорд и допивает стакан залпом.

Шульдих пялится на напарника, Фарфарелло закусывает бинты, чтобы громко не хохотать. Кроуфорд невозмутимо добирается до бара и достаёт ещё одну бутылку.

— Брэд, скажи, а где это у нас такое происходит?

— Да, представь, зашел в книжный, решил купить развлекательного чтива на работу и под руку подвернулся один бестселлер.

Кроуфорд пьян, но это можно понять только по анализу того бреда, что он несёт. Впрочем, одному слушателю забавно, а второй пребывает не в менее трезвой кондиции.

— И что там было? – подаёт голос Эрро.

— Два мужика на алтаре трахались. Да они бы свалились оттуда! – Кроуфорд возмущается абсолютно искренне.

— Ну, я бы не был столь уверен, — отвечает Фарфарелло.

— А я вот уверен, что всё у них было бы нормально, — замечает Шульдих после недолгих размышлений.

— Невозможно, — качает головой Кроуфорд.

— А вы проверьте, — вклинивается в диалог Эрро.

— А действительно, Брэд, проверим?

— Шульдих, где я тебе в четыре часа утра в Японии алтарь приличный найду? – но в голосе особой уверенности не чувствуется. Задачка заняла пьяное сознание оракула целиком и полностью.

— Н-да, задачка, — соглашается рыжий.

— А чем вас журнальный столик не устраивает? Размер такой же, — со знанием дела вносит рациональное предложение Фарфарелло.

Он вообще-то шутит, но, судя по серьёзным и сосредоточенным лицам собутыльников, лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Крем бы какой-нибудь или масло, — продолжает развивать мысль Шульдих.

Фарфарелло переводит взгляд с одного на другого.

— Может, всё-таки спать?

— Нет, это следственный эксперимент. Эрро, Шульдих, освобождайте столик. Его надо будет повыше установить.

— Я его держать не буду!

— Не понадобится, — в самом зародыше подавляет все возражения Кроуфорд.

У американца путь от слова к делу короткий, и уже через пятнадцать минут всё готово. Столик установлен и закреплен. Крем для рук в наличии. Остаётся только обзавестись возбуждением.

Но и это, по сути, проблемой не является. Кроуфорд решительно подходит к Шульдиху и целует его. Без всяких расшаркиваний и размусоливаний.

— Эксперимент начался. Посторонним стоит удалиться, — бормочет Фарфарелло и испаряется из комнаты.

Впрочем, напарникам плевать. Если первый поцелуй вышел скомканный и какой-то по подростковому порывистый, то все последующие отличаются лишь тем, кто ведёт. Инициатива уплывает от одного, чтобы перекочевать к другому. Поцелуи горячи настолько, что они ударяются зубами.

И Шульдих притягивает Кроуфорда к себе ближе за ворот рубашки. Они прижимаются друг к другу телами, и совершенно естественным жестом ладони рыжего оказываются на заднице Брэда. От непривычного прикосновения он рефлекторно сжимает ягодицы.

Шульдих ведет руками вверх, оглаживая спину. Сначала по рубашке до плеч, потом вниз, чтобы задрать ткань и коснуться кожи.

Кроуфорд зарывается в рыжую гриву. Его пальцы путаются в длинных волосах Шульдиха. Брэд освобождает руки, чтобы ответить лаской на ласку, но сделать это получается, только дернув за пряди. Шульдих стонет и прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Они мешают друг другу, пытаясь расстегнуть клятые пуговицы рубашек. Пальцы слушаются плохо – то ли алкоголь, то ли возбуждение. И Шульдих отталкивает Кроуфорда от себя. У него растрепаны волосы, он хватает ртом воздух и губы припухли.

— Раздевайся. Быстро.

Кроуфорд кивает, избавляется от одежды, не глядя на рыжего. Когда он поворачивается, Шульдих уже взгромоздился на журнальный столик и дрочит.

Брэд шагает к нему и берёт его в свою руку. Это чересчур непривычно. Он замирает и неуверенно сжимает. Шульдих ничего не говорит, только накрывает руку Кроуфорда и заставляет сжать так, как нужно ему, Шульдиху, вот прямо сейчас. Стонет и выгибается.

Брэд склоняется, чтобы поцеловать в губы, но рыжий не вовремя отворачивается и смазанный поцелуй приходится по скуле. Он в отместку кусает его за шею.

Шульдих сам дотягивается до крема, скручивает тугую крышку, та падает куда-то на пол. Он не ждёт, пока Кроуфорд позаботится о нём, он делает всё сам и притягивает партнёра к себе.

Они не говорят вслух. Только глухие стоны и недовольное ворчание, если что-то не так. Но «не так» заканчивается очень быстро и начинается совершенно так. Шульдих расслабляется и подается навстречу бедрам Кроуфорда.

Последнее резкое движение Кроуфорда заканчивается судорогой удовольствия. Он придавливает рыжего, которого бьёт в ознобе. Шульдих изворачивается и доводит себя до пика. Он запрокидывает голову, зажмуривается и с блаженным выдохом кончает.

Кроуфорд очухивается первым. Он выходит из Шульдиха и падает в кресло.

— Ты был прав… — хрипло сообщает он.

— Я заметил, — отзывается Шульдих, которому не то что встать, а даже свести ноги лень.

— В душ и спать, — даёт то ли себе, то ли напарнику установку Кроуфорд и, с усилием заставив себя подняться, уходит, задевая плечом дверной косяк.

— Хорошая мысль, — не шевелясь, соглашается рыжий.

А утром становится не до того, что было вчера. Срочный вызов от Такатори подрывает всю команду. Кроуфорд и Шульдих делают вид, что ничего не было – не сговариваясь, оно само так выходит. Фарфарелло наблюдает за обоими, гнусно ухмыляется, но никак не комментирует некоторые аспекты посиделок. Наги же чувствует, что что-то не так, но, что именно, понять не может.

— Я что-то проспал? – спрашивает он, когда они поднимаются в лифте головного офиса их подопечного.

— Нет, — говорят напарники хором, а Эрро не выдерживает и тихо смеётся.

Дикое зрелище.

— О, не обращайте на меня внимания, — оскаливается Фарфарелло. – Я просто вспомнил, что надо заказать новый журнальный столик. Что-то случилось с одной ножкой. Он теперь косит.

Лифт тренькает звонком, и Кроуфорд поспешно покидает кабину первым.

— Займись этим, — бросает он ровным голосом.

И именно это спокойствие настораживает телепата.

/Брэд?/

/Всё в порядке/. Сейчас ментальный голос Кроуфорда похож на пищевой армейский паек, провалявшийся на складе лет двадцать. Очень хорошо соответствует до отвращения яркому солнцу на улице.

/Хорошо. Как скажешь/.

Шульдих слишком себя уважает, чтобы навязываться, – пусть даже вчера и было охренеть как здорово.

У него сушняк, а вода в бойлере, как назло, кончилась. И Шульдих ненавидит окружающий мир в два раза сильнее.

Такатори встречает их мрачным взглядом человека, который собирается сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие. Он – как это непохоже на всегда и во всех обстоятельствах вежливых японцев — начинает говорить без приветствий и взаимных расшаркиваний.

— Вы опростоволосились вчера.

В его кабинете прохладно. Шульдих старается не косить в сторону дивана, но получается не очень. В его глазах легко прочесть желание воспользоваться мебелью по прямому назначению.

Фарфарелло изучает картины, не обращая особого внимания ни на кого. Впрочем, Наое полагает, что никто не в обиде. Пристальное внимание берсерка чревато последствиями…

— Это не так, — улыбается Кроуфорд, небрежно поправляя очки. – Мы сделали так специально.

— Я распорядился убрать эту семейку. Что тут непонятного? – в голосе Такатори слышится угроза. Он наивно полагает, что ему стоит поднять трубку, набрать номер представительства Эсцет и провинившихся перед ним людей заменят на кого-нибудь другого. Всё равно что товар с браком обменять по гарантии.

/Наш индюк в гневе/ — комментирует Шульдих и с трудом подавляет зевок.

— Вы же помните, наша организация предоставляет услуги не только стандартного рода, но и иного качества. Ран Фудзимия нужен вам в будущем. Он поможет вам отомстить.

— Отомстить? – в голосе Рейджи читается легкое удивление. В обертонах – не больше. Но Шульдиха учили слышать разницу.

/У нашего нанимателя скелеты в шкафу зашевелились/.

— Отомстить, — повторяет Кроуфорд и таинственно улыбается. Он прекрасно знает, что этот человек сам выстроит взаимосвязь между мальчишкой и каким-нибудь своим врагом. Эсцет никогда не лгут.

Изначальная неверная предпосылка.

Шульдиху хочется смеяться. Старый трюк, но всегда срабатывает.

— Ладно, я позвал вас не для этого. У меня пропал сын. Его похитили. Я хочу, чтобы вы его нашли.

— Мы вернём его.

— Нет, мистер Кроуфорд, — улыбка главы клана Такатори могла бы заморозить и гейзер. – Я хочу, чтобы мои люди его не нашли.

/О-ля-ля…/ мысленно присвистывает телепат. Надо отдать должное, псионы его линии Дара дадут фору кому угодно. Специфика, так сказать. /Его сына зовут Мамору Такатори…/

Кроуфорд понимающе улыбается и склоняет голову. В его жестах нет раболепства.

— Мамору Такатори перестанет существовать.

Они покидают кабинет молча. Шульдих чувствует, что Рейджи провожает их взглядом до самых дверей.

/Попугай…/ доносится до него отголосок мыслей Такатори. Шульдих оборачивается, пересекается с ним взглядом и сладко улыбается:

— Не беспокойтесь. Шварц обо всём позаботятся, — в его елейном голосе трудно заподозрить подвох.

Но Кроуфорд слишком хорошо успел изучить своего напарника и встречает его неодобрительным качанием головы.

Шульдих игнорирует его.

/Ну и на хрена мы тащились все вместе?/ — задает риторический вопрос телепат так невозмутимо, будто и не было неприятного мысленного обмена любезностями с оракулом.

Впрочем, спрашивает не тет-а-тет, а связывая между собой всю команду.

/Демонстрация власти и главный принцип любого топ-менеджера: подчиненные должны быть при деле/.

Шульдих фыркает и замолкает. Ему по-прежнему хочется пить. На улице, он может поклясться, опять жара и клятое солнце светит так, что не спасают солнечные очки.

/Я нашел его, Кроуфорд/ — дождавшись паузы, сообщает Наги. /Он детектив. Работает с напарницей/.

Шульдих недоуменно приподнимает бровь и, немного поколебавшись, всё-таки спрашивает через канал личной связи с оракулом: /На фига? Полагаешь, что найти подростка будет так трудно?/

— Спасибо, Наое. Отдашь всю информацию Шульдиху, — Кроуфорд садится за руль и отвечает лично телепату: /Он один из ключиков/.

/Как прекрасно всё складывается. Нам везёт, не находишь?!/

/Желающего судьба ведёт, нежелающего тащит/.

Шульдих надевает очки и улыбается. Жизнь определенно начинает налаживаться.

/Тогда пусть он и озаботится поисками мальчишки/.

/На твоё усмотрение/.

Шульдиху везет на дождь. Он ходит за ним по пятам, кочуя из страны в страну. Унылый и беспросветный. Рыжему хочется самых банальных вещей: высохнуть, поесть и выспаться. И его бесит то, что он не может позволить себе такой малости.

/Если я заболею и умру, то это будет на твоей совести/.

/Шульдих, не отвлекайся/.

Телепат беззвучно смеётся – было бы на что! Серые дома, грязные улицы. Воняет рыбой так, что не продохнуть. И этот запах, кажется, въедается в тело ничуть не хуже, чем дождь в душу.

Шульдиха подташнивает. Он ненавидит запах сырой рыбы.

/Брэд, нам надо поговорить…/

/Потом/.

/Потом было уже четыре раза. Сейчас/. Шульдих остаётся доволен тем, как это прозвучало – уверенно, с нажимом и, в целом, безапелляционно.

Молчание на канале связи длится несколько минут. Всё это время телепат следит за тем, чтобы бандиты не заметили детективов раньше времени, отводит им глаза – работа скорее кропотливая, нежели тяжелая.

Как оказалось, в сущности, просто отыскать человека из видения, когда знаешь место действия и лицо. Всё-таки это была гениальная идея внушить художнику образы нужных людей и получить их портреты.

Шульдих довольно улыбается и ёжится. Улыбка пропадает. Он поднимает воротник повыше, чтобы не так отчаянно заливало за шиворот. Вроде не холодно, но сыро настолько, что пробирает до костей. И дождевик совсем не помогает.

/О чём ты хочешь поговорить?/ в его голосе чувствуется напряжение. То ли занят, то ли…?

/О том, что после того случая, мы с тобой стараемся не пересекаться. Я хочу знать, что происходит?/ ходить вокруг да около телепату уже неделю как надоело.

/Шульдих, сейчас не самое удачное время для разговора/ — в мысленном голосе Кроуфорда телепат распознаёт отчужденность, и вот она-то его и пугает.

/Кроуфорд, у нас был уговор. Преданность надо заслужить. Ты получил мою тогда, когда вытащил из плена. Я чем-то не оправдал твоё доверие?/

Шульдих сцепляет зубы и тянется за пачкой сигарет. Щелкает зажигалка, летят искры, но огня нет. Телепат ругается себе под нос и чуть не упускает ментальную связь с двумя бандитами, чьи сознания он курирует.

/Нет, всё нормально/.

Кроуфорд лаконичен до отвращения. Шульдих сплёвывает и выбрасывает смятую в руке сигарету.

/Нет, не нормально. Я не могу полагаться на того, кто не доверят мне, особенно если учесть, что мы прикрываем друг другу спины/. Шульдих морщится, как от зубной боли. Ему не нравится этот разговор. Он не хочет его продолжения ничуть не меньше Кроуфорда, но поговорить надо, особенно в контексте того, что им предстоит. /Брэд, давай на чистоту. Было и прошло. В конце концов, секс ещё не повод обмениваться кольцами. Поверь, я на тебя не претендую/.

/Шульдих, прости, что прерываю твой монолог, но просто в последнее время я очень устал из-за попыток увидеть детали контрольной точки./

Рыжий чертыхается. Он об этом как-то даже не подумал. Вот и решай теперь, кого тот инцидент волнует больше?!

/Вижу объект/ — сухо отвечает он.

Из-за сплошной стены дождя выныривают двое. Один из них ранен. Слышатся крики, стрельба, ругань.

Телепат усмехается.

— Трагедия Шекспира. Джульетта спасает возлюбленного, погибая от рук бандитов.

Он направляет бандитов по правильному следу. Перед его внутренним взором разворачивается драма в двух частях – филигранная работа: убрать девушку, внедрить в расшатанное болью сознание глубокое чувство вины так, чтобы избавиться от него мог помочь только другой телепат, и отвезти глаза бандитам от отключившегося тела.

Шульдих ругается себе под нос. Подходит к своей цели и легонько пинает по рёбрам. Тело остаётся безучастным к таким манипуляциям.

— Что парень, система пошла перезагружаться? Проснешься другим человеком… Балинез.

/Готово. Пришли ко мне Наое. Надо этого Вайсса оттащить в больницу, а то ещё помрёт раньше времени/.

/Вайсс?/ в голосе Кроуфорда читается удивление.

/Если мы – Шварц, то они пусть будут Вайсс/.

В ответ Кроуфорд только смеётся, кивает Наое, отсылая его на помощь Шульдиху, и направляется к машине. Фарфарелло следует за ним, неся в руках самого младшего сына Такатори Рейджи, которого отныне будут звать Оми Тсукиёно. Кроуфорд всегда исполняет данные обещания: Мамору Такатори мёртв.

Оракул не собирается делать то, что ему не хочется. Он предпочитает свести разбирательства с Шульдихом на нет и уплотнить щиты. Человека всегда можно привести к нужному выводу, если правильно направить. Искусство манипуляций — высокое искусство, которому подвластны все, в том числе и телепаты.

Рыжий придумает всё себе сам.

Кроуфорд обходит попадающиеся ему на пути трупы. Он не хочет испачкать ботинки в крови.

К полудню воскресения у Шульдиха болит голова. Он валяется у себя в комнате, пялится в потолок и старается разложить по полочкам все, что произошло с того момента как они прибыли в Японию.

Получается не очень. И это совсем не нравится телепату.

Он поворачивает голову и закрывает глаза. Шторы трепещут под порывами ветерка. В комнате приятно прохладно. За ровным гулом машин не слышно птиц.

На Шульдиха накатывает ленивая дрёма. Он проваливается в неё с радостью. Его дыхание постепенно выравнивается, и он засыпает. Ему снится закат в джунглях Амазонки. Ад для такого инсектофоба, как он. Тогда они напоролись на засаду и отбились от основного отряда. Было принято решение выбираться самостоятельно. Потом был плен и пытки. Во сне всё тянется мучительно медленно, повторяя по несколько раз те моменты, о которых Шульдих предпочитает не вспоминать. Тогда ему казалось, что жизнь бездарно кончена. Эсцет не тратят силы впустую. А потом на берегу Амазонки был Кроуфорд. И на простой вопрос — «какого хрена вернулся за ним» — он разразился целой тирадой: говорил много, сбиваясь, путаясь в объяснениях. Шульдиха лихорадило, и половину он не понял. Но уловил ключевой момент – без него, рыжего телепата, свободы Кроуфорду не видать как своих ушей. Весь сон его преследует холодная улыбка Фладда и это единственное из того, что он отчетливо помнит, когда просыпается.

Шульдих садится, задыхаясь. Он трясёт головой, пытаясь очнуться, прогнать кошмар.

У него звенит в ушах. И через минуту он понимает, что это всего лишь телефон пропел о доставке сообщения. Он ругается себе под нос и дотягивается до мобильного. Анимированное сообщение лаконично: белый голубь держит алую розу.

— Весть, омытая кровью, — фыркает Шульдих.

Закат окрашивает комнату в багровые цвета плащей заплечных дел мастеров.

Рыжий собирается на прогулку. Тщательно приводит себя в порядок и уходит, никому ничего не сказав.

Его встречают два боевика на выходе из Старбакса, где он купил себе кофе. Он не знает их, но, судя по уплотнённым щитам, они прекрасно осведомлены о нём. Это льстит и ещё больше настораживает.

Шульдих приятельски кивает встречающим и следует за ними.

Вечером на улицах людей может чуть меньше, чем днём. Тротуары настолько узкие, что, чтобы разойтись и ни с кем не столкнуться, надо изрядно потрудиться. Но этих троих люди предпочитают обходить стороной, сами толком не понимая, что их толкает поступать подобным образом.

Ресторан, в который они приходят, устроен на европейский лад. В глубине зала за столиком его ждёт дородная дама. Он узнаёт её раньше, чем успевает подойти, и внутренне холодеет.

— Здравствуй, мой мальчик… — улыбается она ему и протягивает руку.

Шульдих склоняется и целует, едва прикасаясь сухими губами к полной руке.

— Добро пожаловать в Японию.

— О, благодарю, мой мальчик, — смеется она, прикрывая рот рукой. – Да ты не стой. Садись.

Мальчики садятся за соседний стол. «Цепные псы на коротком поводке», – думает Шульдих.

— Вам безумно идёт яшма.

— Мне уже поздно искать возлюбленного, — тепло улыбается Рут. – А вот тебе в самый раз, пора.

Разговор прерывается, когда к их столику подходит официант и ловко сервирует перед Шульдихом стол. Рыжий улыбается.

— Да, мой мальчик, я не забыла, что ты любишь. Впрочем, немудреное это дело. Все вы мужчины одинаковые. Вам бы только побольше мяса – вот и весь секрет к вашему сердцу. Непременно сообщу твоей девочке этот секрет.

— Совет рассмотрел мою кандидатуру и счел ее годной для продолжения рода? – Шульдиха вопрос потомства волнует мало. Он терпеливо ждет, когда его собеседница всласть наиграется и перейдет к основной части.

Рут откидывается на спинку стула, откладывает в сторону столовые приборы и улыбается. Её цепкий взгляд, кажется, ощупывает собеседника на наличие изъянов.

— Мог бы хотя бы повозмущаться. А как же свобода выбора, за которую так радеет твой напарник?

— Свобода, как и безумие, относительны. Всё зависит от того, кто кого запер в какой клетке, — улыбается рыжий и приступает к ужину. Мясо источает божественный аромат.

— Брэдбери? Не знала, что ты увлекаешься фантастикой.

— Увы, Энгельс и Маркс не пробуждают во мне аппетита, — Шульдих знает, что играет с огнем. Но бояться сгореть автоматически означает всю жизнь подыхать от холода.

— Ох, рыженький мой, я смотрю, общение с этим нелояльным элементом повлияло на тебя не в лучшую сторону. Но женитьба это, конечно, исправит…

Слова о том, что исправить может ещё могила, остаются висеть в воздухе ядом недосказанности.

Шульдих поднимает голову, понимающе улыбается.

— Не беспокойтесь. Всё идёт по плану.

— Срок призвания уже установлен. Надеюсь, вы сумеете доставить на Маяк требующихся людей?

Рут улыбается тепло, но её глаза холоднее айсбергов.

— Думаю, что это не составит особого труда.

— Вы всех нашли?

Шульдих, в свою очередь, откладывает приборы.

— Из пятерых требуемых найдены четверо. Сосуд. И трое мальчиков-убийц.

— Прекрасная работа. Жаль, что оракула придётся ликвидировать по завершении операции.

Официант забирает грязную посуду и тут же приносит свежезаваренный чай.

— Как прикажет Эсцет, — произносит Шульдих ритуальную фразу и возвращается, как в ни в чем ни бывало, к еде.

Рут пристально его изучает.

— Помни, Шульдих, вовремя предать...

Рут улыбается мягко. Её голос, обволакивающий мёд, тянется, оставляя после себя золотые липкие следы. Смысл слов совсем не вяжется с её голосом. Так бы бабушка могла желать внуку победы на соревнованиях. Но Рут – не добрая бабушка, а Шульдих – не её внук.

Они расстаются спустя час. Шульдих на прощание целует ей руки.

На улице, в контраст настроению, свежо и дышится безумно легко. Луны за высотками зданий почти невидно, но её мягкий свет укутывает город. Словно тонкая паутина связывает Токио, чтобы он не развалился на части, распираемый в разные стороны желаниями, страхами и ненавистью людей.

Шульдих не спешит возвращаться домой. Он бредёт вперёд, не разбирая дороги, куда несут его ноги. И не сказать, что думает о чём-то особенно умном. По правде говоря, ни о чём.

Он испытывает некоторое опустошение, как после того, как вернулся из джунглей Амазонки живым и невредимым, окрыленный неожиданной, но чертовски привлекательной перспективой и обнаружил, что эта «тайна» давно изучена, задокументированна и находится в разработке.

Рыжий не замечает, как оказывается перед домом. Он садится на крыльцо и тянется за сигаретой и зажигалкой.

— Вот блядство! – выдыхает он, обнаружив, что последней как раз и нет. Видимо, оставил дома.

— Прошу, — говорит Кроуфорд.

Шульдих вздрагивает и оборачивается на голос.

Напарник стоит, прислонившись к стволу могучего дерева. Густая крона не пропускает свет луны, и оракул оказывается, словно в защитном круге, огражден от тонких ниточек, сплетающихся в её паутину. На открытой ладони он держит зажигалку.

Шульдих поднимается на ноги и молча доходит до него. С невольной дрожью входит в тень дерева. Они стоят совсем рядом, смотрят в глаза друг другу и ничего не говорят.

Телепат кладёт руку поверх своей зажигалки, а получается, что накрывает ладонь Кроуфорда своей.

**4 глава**

Солнце припекает так, что на улицу не высунуться. Дома не спасают ни кондиционеры, ни прохладительные напитки. Шульдих только что поругался с Кроуфордом и теперь носится по гостиной злым торнадо.

Фарфарелло ничему не удивляется, но ему глубоко лень шевелиться. Он смотрит футбол, а бормотание рыжего его отвлекает. Правда, пока не настолько, чтобы что-то предпринять.

— Эрро, выруби эту дурь, — не выдерживает Шульдих, останавливаясь прямо перед ним и загораживая собой экран.

— Шульдих, ты не стеклянный. Сдвинься, — миролюбиво советует Фрафарелло.

— Выключай. Ничего существенно нового на поле не произойдет.

— Слушай, рыжий, ты же немец. Ты должен любить футбол.

— Ты ещё скажи, что раз я немец, то обязан сниматься в порно, — рычит Шульдих.

Берсерк оглядывает собранную фигуру телепата и сбавляет обороты. Ему всё-таки слишком лень шевелится сейчас, чтобы начать драку. Тем более, что Кроуфорд с утра просил этого не делать.

— Шульдих, тебе же всегда нравился футбол. Посмотри, как парень играет.

Рыжий поворачивается вполоборота к телевизору, бросает презрительный взгляд на экран и замирает.

— Что, тоже слышал об этой восходящей звезде футбола? Садись, матч досмотрим, — миролюбиво предлагает Эрро.

— Кто это? – хрипло спрашивает Шульдих, тыча пальцем в экран, на котором улыбающийся молодой человек машет зрителям рукой.

— Кен Хидака.

— Кроуфорд?! Кроуфорд! – рыжий орёт так, будто начался второй всемирный потоп.

Он исчезает из комнаты со скоростью ветра. Фарфарелло крутит у виска пальцем и делает звук погромче. На экране Хидака ведёт мяч к воротам, удар и гол!

Шульдих налетает на Кроуфорда в дверях его кабинета.

— Что случилось? – спрашивает он, удерживая рыжего за плечи.

— Нашелся! Последний нашелся! — Шульдих хватает Кроуфорда за отворот рубашки, притягивает к себе и от избытка чувств крепко целует в губы. Но почти сразу отпускает. – Прости. Это так… Кроуфорд, у нас получилось!

Оракул выглядит, да и чувствует себя, словно ударенный по голове пыльным мешком. Он поправляет очки, пряча за жестом смущение, и громко кашляет.

— Шульдих, объясни толком, что произошло?

— Рапортую, — рыжий вытягивается во фрунт, прикладывает руку к непокрытой голове и довольно скалится: — Мы нашли наш Клондайк. Тот, четвертый из Вайс, – футболист, Кен Хидака.

/Что ты об этом орешь? С ума сошел?/ — Кроуфорд хватает Шульдиха за рукав рубашки и затаскивает в кабинет.

/Это паранойя, оракул/.

/То, что вы параноик, не значит, что за вами не следят/ — ответ полушутливый, полусерьезный.

Шульдих закатывает глаза, проходит вглубь комнаты, открывает настежь окно и устраивается на подоконнике. Нервы ни к черту! Ему хочется курить. И он обнаруживает, что опять посеял где-то зажигалку.

Кроуфорд вздыхает и достаёт новую из ящика своего рабочего стола.

— Брэд, из тебя бы вышла идеальная жена, — вместо благодарности отзывается Шульдих, но не раньше, чем получает в свои руки вожделенный предмет.

— Это ты сейчас мне сделал предложение руки и сердца? – хмыкает Кроуфорд и пристраивается рядом.

Шульдих сдергивает с волос солнцезащитные очки, надевает их и смотрит на улицу, на копошащихся у него под ногами людишек, его взгляд поднимается выше по обезличенным домам до неправдоподобно яркого голубого неба и щурится на слепящее, несмотря на очки, солнце.

Кроуфорд к городу спиной. Он изучает свои руки так тщательно, будто видит впервые.

/Рыжий, а что ты будешь делать потом? Ведь тебе эта свобода не нужна…/

Шульдих затягивается и выдыхает дымок.

/Буду жить дальше. А ты?/

/Я хочу посмотреть мир/.

/И это всё?/ — Шульдих смотрит на спокойный профиль Кроуфорда и замечает, что у него длинные ресницы и такие лучики у глаз, которые бывают только у много улыбающихся людей.

Он перекладывает сигарету из одной руки в другую и дотрагивается до виска напарника. Брэд замирает. Пальцы у рыжего холодные.

Шульдих ведёт линию от виска до уголка глаза вниз по скуле, его рука возвращается обратно, перехватывает сигарету, и он затягивается. Кроуфорд поворачивает к нему голову и смотрит.

— Ты похож на Императора. Без венца.

— Если соберешься меня им короновать, то позаботься, чтобы он не стал терновым.

Шульдих смеётся, запрокидывая голову. И Кроуфорд наблюдает за ним, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что сам начинает улыбаться.

Время, до того будто послушно сидящее у ног Оракула, рванулось с какой-то космической скоростью. Череда событий, в которых можно утонуть.

Дождь в Токио чем-то похож на своего собрата в Лондоне – никогда не предсказуем, но в отличие от него часто заканчивается штормом. Шульдих сидит в гостиной при свечах и ковыряется в салате. Суши он не переносит органически – то ли из-за рыбы, то ли ему претит рис – в любом случае питаться он ими не может.

— Ты чего не спишь? – у Кроуфорда сонный голос.

Рыжий вздрагивает и оборачивается. Напарник стоит в дверях, облокотившись плечом о косяк. Он близоруко щурится. На голове у него последствия то ли Хиросимы, то ли Нагасаки, хотя, скорее всего, просто лег, не дождавшись, пока высохнут волосы. Он стоит в пижамных штанах и босиком.

— Не поверишь, но я с этой девочкой до глубокой ночи провозился.

— Угу, притащи мне очки и я тогда сооружу тебе что-нибудь поесть. Ты же не травоядное, чтобы листиками питаться.

Кроуфорд исчезает по направлению к кухне.

Полчаса спустя на кухне одурительно пахнет жаренным мясом. Шульдих сглатывает слюни, желудок выводит совершенно неприличные рулады. Рыжему стыдно, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Кроуфорд смотрит на него, хмыкает польщено и ставит перед ним тарелку с едой.

Шульдих накидывается на мясо с видом человека, который ел в последний раз неделю назад, а то и две. После первых проглоченных впопыхах кусков он начинает есть медленно, с большим чувством и расстановкой.

— Ты где так научился готовить? – неприкрытое восхищение и неподдельный интерес.

— Мама учила, — кратко отвечает Кроуфорд и тоже начинает есть.

Шульдих неловко ковыряется в тарелке, не зная, как бы сгладить свой получившийся неожиданно бестактным вопрос.

— Всё в порядке, рыжий. Ешь, а то остынет.

— Ты её нашел?

— Да, — Кроуфорд поднимает голову и улыбается Шульдиху. – Они переехали в другой штат.

/Ты не хочешь их навестить?/ — осторожное, мягкое телепатическое прикосновение.

От удивления, что его телепат способен и на такое, Кроуфорд замирает, потом смаргивает и тихо смеётся.

— Знаешь, повезёт тому, в кого ты влюбишься.

— Не думаю. Мне в этом плане не везёт, — Шульдих заваривает чай собственноручно. – И вообще, разве тебя не учили в РКц, что любовь – это смерть?

Кроуфорд фыркает, потом откидывается назад и начинает хохотать.

— Что за бред?! – выдыхает он, когда чуть успокаивается.

Шульдих ставит на стол две чашки, устраивается на стуле, подается вперед и греет о свою руки.

— Все самые страшные предательства совершаются самыми близкими людьми.

Рыжий серьёзен, как никогда, и это пугает Кроуфорда. Он перестаёт веселиться, тоже повторяет жест Шульдиха и подается вперед.

— Так говорят лишь те, кто боится верить.

— Вера слепа и приводит к ошибкам, — после непродолжительной паузы парирует рыжий.

— Ну, Шульдих, мы же не машины. Мы все допускаем ошибки, — Кроуфорд отпивает чай.

Буйство погоды за окном успевает немного стихнуть. Уже не так яростно свистит ветер и барабанит по окнам дождь.

— Подобные ошибки часто становятся фатальными.

— Ты сейчас говоришь не своими словами. А фатальны они ничуть не больше, чем любые другие. Поверь уж оракулу.

— Меня учили иначе.

— Может, тебя учили не тому? – Кроуфорд поднимается на ноги, забирает чашку с собой и уходит. Он оборачивается на пороге, улыбается растерявшемуся телепату и мягко добавляет: — Не засиживайся. Завтра ранний подъем.

После грозы дышится особенно легко. Заняв свой наблюдательный пост на подоконнике, Шульдих греется в лучах солнца. Он жонглирует вчерашним разговором и так, и этак. Вертит, поворачивает под разными углами слова Круофорда и, раз за разом, не может понять только одного: почему выходит, что он прав, а Шульдих не видел этого раньше?

Шульдих замечает Кроуфорда, когда внизу раздается какая-то суета. Больше обыкновенного шума, на который не обращаешь внимания. Что-то вроде женского вскрика.

И рассмотрев, что там происходит, Шульдих срывается с места. Дверь его комнаты не успевает хлопнуть, а он уже стоит на крыльце. В следующую секунду он подставляет Кроуфорду своё плечо, обнимает его за талию и ведет в дом, попутно распугивая собравшихся зевак грубоватым телепатическим импульсом.

Шульдих сгружает тело на диван в гостиной.

— Эй, Брэд, ты как?

— Хреново, но есть варианты, — тихо отвечает он.

/Что случилось?/

/Ауедиенция у Санрюдзин/.

/Они уже прибыли?/

Кроуфорд морщится, как от зубной боли. У него красные глаза, как у вампира. Полопались сосудики. Такое бывает под сильным ментальным давлением.

/Да. Говори тише. Голова болит/.

/Прости/ — осторожный шелест. Шульдих уменьшает своё присутствие до минимума.

Кроуфорд закрывает глаза и буквально цедит воздух сквозь зубы.

Шульдих садится на подлокотник дивана и начинает массировать ему виски. Он знает, что никакое лекарство не поможет. Лечит, как ни странно, только время.

/Ты всё приготовил?/

/Да/.

Тишина прерывается еле слышными стонами оракула. Шульдих злится, сам толком не понимая на что. Или лучше спросить: на кого?

/Маяк будет совсем скоро/ — озвучивает Кроуфорд.

/Что они от тебя хотели?/

/Чтобы я повторил под прессингом то своё, «выпускное», видение/.

Шульдих сглатывает. У него был тоже свой тест-драйв, который лучше пережить и больше никогда не вспоминать. Но оракулу было сложнее: игры в реальность вероятностей. Убойная концентрация стимулятора пси-способностей даёт оракулам возможность заглядывать очень и очень далеко в будущее. Самые ценные для Эсцет предсказания. В обычном состоянии провидцы видят только ближайшее будущее и всего пару вероятностей, но не могут играть с фортуной краплеными картами.

Именно из результата этого «выпускного экзамена» родилась идея Кроуфорда, о которой не стоит говорить вслух даже наедине с самим собой.

/Ты повторил им свою ложь?/

/Глупый вопрос/ — отвечает Кроуфорд. /Иначе меня бы тут уже не было/.

Глупый с точки зрения оракула, но совершенно конкретный со стороны телепата. Шульдих криво усмехается и молчит. Сегодня его напарник подписал себе смертный приговор. Признайся он Санрюдзин в своём подрывном замысле, они бы его помиловали. Конечно же, была бы «чистка» сознания и тотальный контроль в дальнейшем за деятельностью, но всё же это лучше, чем просто умереть.

/Скоро это всё закончится/.

/Шульдих, ты говоришь так, как будто собираешься помереть/.

/Скорее, собираюсь похоронить… друга/.

/Я его знаю?/

/Да нет/ — Шульдих сжимает пальцы на висках. Кроуфорд стонет, забывая о вопросе напрочь. Но после этого ему становится неожиданно легче.

/Спасибо/ — выдыхает он, ловит руку Шульдиха и благодарно сжимает её. /Рыжий, всё будет хорошо/.

/Это предсказание?/

/Это указание, обязательное к исполнению/.

Маяк встречает Шварц тишиной. За их спинами закрываются двери, отрезая путь назад. Эхо шагов разносится по длинным коридорам. Крысами туда-сюда снуют люди. У этих привидений младшего звена Эсцет, кажется, нет ни лиц, ни взглядов, и даже их шаги беззвучны.

— Осталось совсем недолго. Скоро демон пробудится и мир будет наш, — слышат они окончания разговора Фладда и Рут, когда входят в огромный зал.

Колоны стремятся вверх, каменная плита, исчерченная рунами, – всё это попахивает низкопробным спиритизмом, если бы не одно «но». Им занимаются псионы.

— Шварц, — кивает головой Майер. Он выходит из-за колонны и пристально оглядывает всех четверых. От его взгляда хочется бежать до канадской границы и дальше, но Шварц стоят и достойно его выдерживают. – Займитесь ритуалом.

— Шульдих, подойди ко мне, — подзывает к себе телепата Рут.

Он послушно подходит, на ментальном уровне чувствуя, как удаляются остальные Шварц. Он ещё успевает поймать беспокойство Кроуфорда, прежде чем всё его внимание сосредотачивается на одной из высших иерархов Эсцет.

— Ты помнишь то, о чем мы говорили с тобой?

— Разумеется.

— Убей его сразу после ритуала, — приказ отдан совершенно будничным голосом. Так можно говорить о погоде или картиной галереи.

— Как прикажете.

Рут смотрит Шульдиху в глаза пристально, и телепат чувствует нутром, как его сканируют. Он думает о том, что демон придёт и разрушит весь мир. Но что вся сила этого существа по сравнению с человеческой хитростью? Шульдих хочет стоять на месте Строн и так же небрежно решать судьбы людей. Да, теперь он, пожалуй, сможет ответить оракулу на его вопрос.

Строн тихо смеётся.

— Твоя амбициозность мне всегда нравилась, Шульдих.

_ — Как мило! – всплеснула руками высокая женщина и встала каблуком на пальцы. _

_ Лежащий перед ней пластом мальчишка взвыл и попытался выдернуть руку. Она убрала ногу, но лишь для того, чтобы с размаху встать на руку снова и сломать. _

_ Рыжий мальчишка задохнулся, от боли у него потемнело перед глазами. _

_ Женщина нагнулась и, дернув за волосы, заставила его приподнять голову. _

_ — Запомни, мой милый рыженький мальчик, амбициозность хороша тогда, когда ты можешь подкрепить её делом. _

_ Мальчишка смотрел в её ледяные глаза, и оглушающая ярость поднялась, выплеснулась через край в телепатическом ударе. Разбитым о её щиты. _

_ Женщина поморщилась. _

_ — Неплохо. Но недостаточно хорошо. _

_ И ударила в ответ. Нет, не в полную силу. Но ему тогда хватило. _

_ Последнее что он слышал, прежде чем отрубиться, был её мелодичный голос: _

_ — Фладд, достойный волчонок. Я сделаю из него – тебя. _

— Вашими стараниями, мадам, — улыбается он.

Шульдих не сердится на эту женщину за то, что было. Она действительно сумела сделать его сильнее, превратила железо в сталь.

— Тогда пойди, проследи, чтобы Сосуд доставили в целости и сохранности.

Он склоняет голову и уходит в сторону лаборатории.

Айя и Сакура так похожи друг на друга, что можно сойти с ума.

Кроуфорд уже ждёт его там.

/Ну что?/

/У них всё готово. Осталась только девчонка/.

Кроуфорд улыбается. За его общей невозмутимостью Шульдих читает предвкушение и даже нетерпеливость. Кажется, что оракул готов сейчас пинками подгонять время, чтобы оно текло быстрее.

Кроуфорд, Наое и Фарфарелло караулят периметр, пока Шульдих меняет одну девчонку на другую. Он остаётся один с двумя девушками. Тишина давит на уши, кровь стучит в висках.

Чет-нечет. Выбор – самое страшное, что может быть перед человеком.

И свой он, кажется, сделал не сегодня.

Шульдих терпеть не может ждать, но приходится. Когда в их комнату ожидания врывается взбешенный Фладд, Шварц встречают его лицом к лицу.

— Вы?! Уничтожу! – шипит он. Его голос — грохот обвала в горах.

— Не думаю, — голос Кроуфорда полон хмельной злостью. В нём нет угрозы, бравады. В нём констатация.

— Вовремя предать — это не предать, а предвидеть, — одними губами произносит Шульдих, стоя за левым плечом оракула.

Фладд отшатывается назад. Но в этом совершенно человеческом жесте нет никакого смысла. Шварц способны не просто выстоять, они способны победить. И сделают это.

Выбор оказывается действительно прост.

Шульдиху совершенно плевать на свободу. Ему ничто не мешало жить так, как он жил. Без Кроуфорда он бы и продолжил жить так же. Но теперь… нет.

Мир и желательно весь! На меньшее он не согласен.

Вайсс преграждают путь к отступлению, путь к свободе. Кроуфорд начинает нести какую-то полную ерунду. Шульдих не слушает его. Он просто собирается подраться. Он давно хотел втоптать свои создания в землю.

История циклична, она имеет дурную привычку повторяться. Вайсс против Шварц – точь-в-точь самураи против гайдзинов. С катаной против огнестрела.

И этот фарс должен закончиться быстро и без потерь для Шварц, но маяк вздрагивает всей своей тушей и начинает рушиться, оседать в морскую пучину.

Камни летят со всех сторон. Потолок и пол меняются местами, а потом удар, и вода принимает тела охотников и их жертв, не разбирая, кого стоит помиловать, а кого нет. Шульдих отчаянно борется за воздух. До последней минуты, пока не теряет сознание.

Кроуфорд приходят в себя первым. Долго кашляет, потом пытается отдышаться. Голова кружится, и мыслей нет. С неба льёт дождь, хлещет по спине. Вокруг тянется побережье, теряя в пелене ливня свои очертания.

Кроуфорд поднимается на ноги далеко не с первой попытки. Его шатает. Он почти падает обратно и его выворачивает наизнанку. Брэд обтирается рукавом, ждет, пока руки перестанут дрожать, и снова заставляет себя встать.

— Шульдих? – зовёт он хрипло. За шумом дождя он едва слышит сам себя. – Шульдих?!

Он кричит и кашляет.

Но ответа нет, тогда он с тем же результатом пробует позвать телепата ментально.

— Где же ты, сукин сын? – хрипит Кроуфорд и оглядывается по сторонам в надежде увидеть хоть какой-то указатель, в какую сторону ему стоит двигаться.

Разумеется, ничего нет, и он выбирает наугад.

Дождь не даёт нормально дышать, от холода его бьет озноб и чертовски болит раненая рука. Откуда только на маяке нарисовалась это грудастая красноволосая стерва?!

Кроуфорд натыкается на Шульдиха, в прямом смысле споткнувшись о его ноги. Он моментально встряхивается и подлетает к нему. Переворачивает на спину и чуть приподнимает. Проверяет пульс и холодеет.

Нету-нету-нету… НЕТ!

— Шульдих… Шульдих… — Кроуфорд бормочет имя рыжего как заклинание. – Я прошу тебя… Я…

Мысли не оформляются в слова, только сердце болезненно сжимается. У него вырывается только совсем что-то бессвязное. Он склоняется и касается холодных синих губ поцелуем.

Лицо телепата расплывается перед глазами. Это вовсе не слезы, просто дождь…

Он прижимает его к себе.

— Я… Шульдих, прошу тебя… Я…

/Брэд… не неси эту дурь… что ты сделаешь всё… только бы я жил. Или как ты был слеп…/ — мысленный голос Шульдиха слаб, но слышан вполне отчётливо.

Кроуфорд замирает, медленно опускает взгляд, встречаясь с мутным синим, и выдыхает:

— Идиот. — Он перестаёт держать рыжего, и Шульдих валится обратно на песок, больно ударяясь затылком.

Брэд встаёт, подставляет лицо дождю и щурится – через грозовое небо пробиваются лучи солнца. Он задыхается, но даже не пытается уйти.

Шульдиху плохо: у него болит всё тело, лёгкие горят огнём, и от соленой воды мутит, но он улыбается.

«Вот он, мир, которого достаточно».

**Конец**


End file.
